School Days
by Kuramagirl01
Summary: The Gundam Guys and girls are forced, by law, to attend school. By some odd twist of fate, and a little plot conveinience, they all ended up in the same area. What happens when they attend a public school with normal kids? You'll just have to read to f
1. How they all came together by fate (and ...

The Gundam Wing Prom  
  
"Oh hey! Look at that!"  
  
"What is it? Hm?"  
  
"Oh, it's the Senior class prom! Its coming up at the end of this month!"  
  
"Yeah? I hope I get asked!"  
  
"Ha! Tran is taking me, and I already got a dress picked out!"  
"Oh, you're so lucky!"  
  
Heero groaned inwardly as he passed all of the giddy Teenage girls in the hall way. Despite the fact that he absolutely loved listening to their gossip (yeah right), he was really starting to get sick of hearing about this stupid prom! It was one thing that they talked about it all through the halls, but to interrupt his train of thoughts by screeching really loudly in the halls about it was enough. Heero reached into his back pack and was about to pull out his trusty gun, when he felt a hand smack against his back.  
  
"Heero Buddy! You should know better than that!" the voice scolded.  
  
"Oh get off it Duo, it's not even loaded," Heero replied, reluctantly letting go of the gun and continuing to walk down the hall.  
  
"Un, demo," Duo sped up to catch up with Heero and then proceed to walk next to him, "You know guns are prohibited in schools!"  
  
"Baka, I knew that," Heero growled.  
  
"Oorai, demo, you were just about to pull out your gun, despite the fact that they are not allowed," Duo said knowingly.  
  
Heero turned around and glared at Duo, "Hiekou..."  
  
Duo took this as a hint and dropped the subject. They continued to walk down the halls to their next class, which was computer programing. Now, both Heero and Duo were experts at computer programming and just about everything else that had to do with computers, however, they needed the highschool credit to graduate. After the war ended and the Marimaya incident was resolved, the Gundam Pilots continued on with their lives as normal people. In the beginning everything went fine. Quatre went back to his L4 colony and assumed the position as the Winner Family Heir with Dorothy, feeling bad about what she had done, as his main receptionist, Trowa returned to his sister Catherine and worked in the circus, Wufei worked with Sally as a preventer, Duo and Hilde ran a salvaging business on L2, and Heero discreetly watched Relena from a far and protected her. However, after a period of time, a new law was revived that stated that all people under the age of eighteen must attend school.  
  
Being only sixteen, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, Catherine, Dorothy and Hilde were forced to drop their occupations temporarily, and attend school. Relena moved away from the Sanq kingdom because of all of the threats on her life, and moved to Silverdale, Washington and bought and apartment. Heero, being her undercover bodyguard, followed Relena and purchased an apartment a few doors down from her. Quatre's business relocated into Kitsap Washington and Quatre and Dorothy followed suit. Trowa and Catherine's circus was beginning to see failure in their current location, so they moved into Seattle Washington in search of success. Sally and Wufei were transferred to Bangor Base in Silverdale Washington for their new assignments. By some incredibly weird twist of fate (yeah right, can we say "plot convenience"?) All of them ended up going to Central Kitsap High School. Thus, Heero and Duo rounded the corner, walked past all of the gabbing girls, and entered the CIA lab for their computer class.  
  
Heero looked around the class and located his working cubical. The classroom's computers were split up into individual cubicals comprising of a table with five computers lined up together. Heero's station was the closest to the window and he was sitting next to whom else, but the five other pilots. Ironically(here we go with my plot convenience) their stations were numbered 1-5 with Heero first on the right by the window followed by Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei on the end.  
  
Heero walked over to his table and took his seat with Duo not far behind. Heero flipped his computer switch and waited for his computer to turn on. After waiting for about ten seconds with no response from his computer, Heero got up from his seat and walked behind the computer.   
  
Duo, wondering what Heero was doing, stopped his flirting with a blonde girl with a pont-tail and said, "Heero, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"This damned computer is not responding," Heero said from behind the table.  
  
"I highly doubt that it is unresponsive Heero, you probably just didn't give it time to boot up," Quatre said, while walking over to his seat.  
  
"I gave it ten seconds to boot up and it was unresponsive, that's enough to tell me that this computer is a piece of crap, and I refuse to work on it," Heero said, while finishing disconnecting the cords.  
  
"So what are you going to do about your school work, Yuy?" Wufei asked, while watching Heero with interest.  
  
"I am going to wire my laptop to the schools network, and I am going to work off of that," Heero said, whipping his laptop out of his bag and proceeding to wire it to the schools data base.  
  
While Heero was doing this, Trowa noticed a teacher walking up behind Heero and Trowa informed Heero of this fact.  
  
"What, may I ask, are you doing, Mr. Yuy?" The old man, who was apparently the teacher, asked.  
  
"I am wiring my computer to the schools networks so that I can work on my assignments," Heero replied in a monotone voice and not even bothering to look up from his work.  
  
The teacher scowled, and asked, "And just what is wrong with the computer that the school has supplied you with?"  
  
"This computer isn't even close to the high speed and efficiency of my laptop, so therefore, I refuse to work on it," Heero, finished wiring his computer so it would run simultaneously with the schools and started working on his work, again, not bothering to look at the inferior teacher behind him.  
  
The teacher gave up on the subject and left the Gundam pilots alone to their work.  
  
"Jeez Heero, you sure know how to make trouble, don't you?" Duo stated.  
  
"..." was the only response from Heero, as he typed vigorously on his computer assignment, which just so happened to be creating the schematics and computer system for a Mobil suit.   
  
"Why do you suppose the teacher put all of us gundam pilots together at this table?" Quatre asked, while also starting on his assignment, which was to create a bank account to hold all of his finances and pay all of his bills automatically.  
  
"It must be because that weakling of a teacher knew that we are far superior to all of these other weak students," Wufei replied, whose assignment was to set up a web page for the Preventers facility.  
  
"Ano, I don't think so Wu-man," Duo said, as he worked merrily on his game creating assignment, "What do you think Trowa?"  
  
"I think it is because all of the other students are intimidated and or scared of us," Trowa said calmly, while working on his assignment, which was creating an inventory for missplaced school files.  
  
"Yeah, you could be ri... whoa!" Duo trailed off, when something outside the window caught his eye.  
  
"What's the matter Duo?" Quatre asked, looking up from his computer screen and directing his attention too outside.  
  
There, in the soccer field, were a whole bunch of girls in their gym clothes playing soccer. Now this wouldn't have been such a big deal had this been any normal gym class, but the fact of the matter was that this class comprised of all girls with Sally as their teacher.  
  
"Hey Wufei, I didn't know Sally taught gym class," said Quatre, while looking out the window and trying to pry Duo away from it.  
  
"Bah, that weak onna needed something do get us extra money, since the Preventers don't pay us much," Wufei said, also turning his attention to outside.  
  
"Oh my god, I don't believe it!" Duo exclaimed with shock, "look, Hilde is in that class," Duo said pointing.  
  
"Oh your right, and hey, Dorothy is in it too!" Quatre said, equally as excited and shocked as Duo.  
  
"Yes, it would appear that my sister Catherine is also in that class," Trowa said, surprising Duo and Quatre because they didn't know he was there.  
  
"Hey Heero! You wont believe this but..."  
  
"Relena is in that gym class too," Heero cut Duo off in mid sentence and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, your right," Quatre said, looking at Heero, "Hey, how did you know?"  
  
"I know Relena's whole schedule so I can keep an eye on her," Heero stated, taking a spot next to Duo by the window.  
  
"Does that onna even know you are in the same state as her, let alone the same school?" Wufei asked, also leaving his seat to look outside.  
  
"Of coarse she does! Weren't you there when they had their fated reunion, which was fatefully set up by Hilde and I?" Duo asked, cooly.  
  
"You're the one that set that up! You bastard, you blew my cover!" Heero lunged at Duo attempting to choke him, but ending up unsuccessful because of Trowa and Wufei and Quatre's famous words, "We shouldn't be fighting at all!"  
  
After Heero had settled down and resumed work on his assignment, Duo commenced in telling his story.  
  
"So Hilde and I had know for quite some time that Heero had been trailing Relena, and after finding that Heero had an apartment a few doors down from Relena's and that he was attending the exact same school as her and the rest of us... which is really weird that we all some how ended up together at the same school! It reminds of the time we were all assigned to the same mission after Romafeller..."  
  
"Duo!" Wufei cut Duo off in an annoyed voice, "We don't need you to take us for a trip down memory lane!"  
  
"Yes Duo, please continue with your story about Heero and Relena's "fated" reunion," Quatre said the word "fated" cautiously, and urged Duo to continue with his story.  
  
"Okay, okay! Can't a guy reminisce on good times?" Duo asked, defensively.  
  
"Not when you are in the middle of relaying important information," Trowa said calmly.  
  
"Fine, fine! So, as I was saying, Hilde and I had decided that it was time for Relena and Heero meet up again..."  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Hilde, I can't believe that you will be attending the same school as me and that you live so close to my apartment!" Relena exclaimed excitedly, as Hilde and she walked together through a park.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll never guess who else lives really close to you," Hilde mumbled under her breath with a small smirk.  
  
"Did you say something?" Relena looked over at Hilde questioningly.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Hilde said quickly, "Hey, look over there!"  
  
Relena followed Hilde's finger and saw that she was gesturing towards a tree on a hill that over looked a lake.  
  
"Oh wow! That's so pretty! Lets go take a break over there!" Relena said, beginning to run towards the tree.  
  
Heero sat silently in a tree overlooking a lake with a book in hand. He sat leaned up against the tree with one of his legs draped over the tree branch and one stretched out straight as he skimmed the pages of his outside reading book for English class. In truth, school hadn't even started yet and thus the outside reading wasn't even assigned. However, being the great computer hacker that he is, he was able to tap into his English teacher's lesson plan, so he knew what to expect for assignments for the first week. So instead of hanging out with friends and having fun like the rest of the teenage population, Heero was reading North and South by John Jakes. Heero enjoyed reading about wars that took place before his time and how primitive they were compared to the war of A.C. 195, but the love story factor was taking away from his enjoyment, but other then that, Heero was absorbed completely in his book and thus, didn't notice Relena and Hilde making their way over to the tree he was in.   
  
"Oh, this is perfect! It's so calm and peaceful here!" Heero heard a female voice say.  
  
'Yeah, why do you think I came here to read?' Heero groaned inwardly to him self, but then realized who the voice belonged to.  
  
Heero put his book down and meticulously looked down underneath him. There, sitting happy as a clam, was Relena talking to Hilde, Duo's partner. Heero almost fell off the branch he was on when he saw her under him. He quickly assessed the situation and tried to think of a way to get out of the tree and away from Relena without her noticing, but he concluded that there was none. Heero sighed, frustrated, and watched Relena and Hilde talk below. After about twenty minutes of listening to the two teenage girls talk about shopping for clothes and other girly stuff like that, Heero became hopeful when something Hilde said suggested that they might be leaving soon.  
  
"Hey Relena, are you hungry, because I know I am!" Hilde said, as she unconsciously rubbed her growling stomach.  
  
"Yes, I am a little hungry," Relena confessed, "I think I saw and ice cream stand over in that direction, why don't we go get a cone?"  
  
"Oh Yeah, that sounds like a royal plan! You wait here and save our spots while I get the ice cream!"Hilde said, jumping up from her spot and running in the direction of the ice cream stand.  
  
"Okay, I'll just wait for you to come back!" Relena yelled after Hilde, and then resumed her sitting position under the tree.  
  
Heero thought he was going to lose it when Relena said that she would wait until Hilde got back with the ice cream. Now he was going to be stuck in the tree waiting for Hilde to come back, and then while they ate their ice cream and then god knows how long after that. Heero groaned to himself and continued to watch Relena below him as if willing her to leave. Suddenly, a branch above Heero began to shake, and a giant pine cone fell and landed on Relena's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Relena exclaimed rubbing her head, "What the...?" Relena looked up into the tree to find a very nervous looking young-man looking down at her.  
"Ahhhh! You Hentai!!!!!" Relena yelled and grabbed the closest thing she could find, a rock, and threw it up at the "Young Man".  
  
The rock met with Heero face and hit him right in the nose. Heero instinctively brought his arms up to cover his face from further blows and then proceeded to lose his balance. Heero hit the ground with such impact that when he went to stand up he lost his balance again and started to roll down the hill and ended up splashing into the lake.  
  
Relena ran down the hill to see who the man that was peeping at her was, and to see if he was all right. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she saw the young man sitting with his back to her in the lake. He was drenched from head to toe and he had, what looked like a lizard, on his head. Relena brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh and then asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
The young man shook his head to get some water out of his ears and to get the lizard off his head, then turned around. Relena gasped when she realized whom the young man was. Dark unruly brown hair and deep blue eyes could only be one-person.  
  
"H-Heero?" Relena managed to choke out.  
  
Heero was really in a bind now. He was soaking wet and was suffering from what he thought was a broken nose, but what's worse, his cover was completely blown. (His priorities are really screwed up, ne?) Heero stood up and attempted to make a run for it, but Relena voice stopped him.  
  
"Matte, Heero!" Relena yelled, running after him, "Are you all right!?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You startled me, I didn't expect you to be up in that tree, or in the same state, for that matter! What are you doing here?" Relena asked the former perfect soldier next to her.  
  
"I am attending school here..." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Wow! What a coincidence, so am I!" Relena said, stopping.  
  
Heero looked behind him, wondering why Relena had stopped chattering, "Relena?"  
  
"Oh Heero, it's been so long since I 've seen you last, and now here you are, going to the same school as me! I'm so happy, demo..." Relena trailed off.  
  
"What's the matter?" Heero asked, with a tinge of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Did I break your nose when I threw that rock at you?" Relena asked, looking up at Heero with tear filled eyes.  
  
Heero was slightly taken aback by this, but none the less, he remained calm.  
  
"It's nothing that can't be easily fixed,"Heero said.  
  
Without thinking twice, Heero brought his index finger up to the side of his nose and pushed with such force, that the bone in his nose snapped back into place with a sickening crack! (If you have ever seen Rurouni Kenshin when he fights Jineh and Jineh fixes his nose, it was just like that! Sick!)  
  
"Oh my God Heero! I can't believe you just did that!" Relena screeched turning around, "didn't that hurt?"  
  
Heero looked at Relena like she was crazy, "What do you mean, of coarse it didn't!"  
  
Relena turned and looked at Heero and then gasped, "Oh my God! Heero, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Nani?" Heero brought his hand up to his nose and then withdrew it, noticing blood on his hand, "it's just a scratch Relena, it's fi..."  
  
Before Heero could finish his sentence, Relena waltzed right up to him and put a band aid horizontally on his nose. (Remember how cute Duo looked with the band-aid on his nose?)   
  
"There you go! All better!" Relena said, taking a step away from Heero and them smiling at her hand work.  
  
Heero was about to protest about the band-aid, when Relena said, "Well, I have to get back and see if Hilde's got the ice cream. See you later Heero!" and with that, Relena turned and left, leaving a confused looking Heero, with a band-aid on his nose, standing in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"... and so, that is how Relena and Heero met up again!" Duo said, finishing off his story.  
  
"That's so funny!" Quatre said laughing, but then saw Heero glaring at him, "in an evil prank sort of way," Quatre quickly ended, and returned to work.  
  
"Oh don't be so touchy Heero!" Duo said, slapping him on the back for the second time that day, "I thought it was a pretty good reunion!"  
  
"You blew my cover..." Heero said dangerously.  
  
"Yeah, but so what? It was bound to happen sometime, what with you only a few doors down from Relena and going to the same school! I was just helping things to move along faster!" Duo chided.  
  
"At least that onna doesn't know where you live Yuy," Wufei said, feeling slightly bad for Heero.  
  
"That's what you think..." Heero mumbled.  
  
"What, you mean she does?" Duo exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Later that night, she saw me walking back from the grocery store and saw me walk into my room..." Heero said, continuing his assignment.  
  
"What will you do now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing, but continue my self- appointed mission to protect her," Heero said simply.  
  
"Whatever you say Heero, Whatever you say..." Duo smirked and returned to making his frogger game, with some Gundam twists!  
  
  
A/N: Hey Hey! That was pretty lame huh? Putting them all together in the same state and school, but let me tell you, I sure had fun writing it! It's not over yet though! The next chapter is going to be about the girls and their new friends! Well, stay tuned if it interests you! Oh yeah! And before I forget, so you don't sue me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I don't own rights to the book North and South, that belongs to Mr. John Jakes. And, although I doubt any of you will care, I don't own Silverdale, Kitsap, Bangor base, or Seattle. I also claim no ownership to the school Central Kitsap High School, (which is where I will be going next year! ^_^) Sayonara guys!  
Oh yeah! R&R please! I like getting Good reviews! 


	2. New friends and after school activities

Gundam Wing Prom 2  
  
"Yo Relena! Kick it here!" Dorothy yelled, as she stood in front of the opposing team's goal.  
  
"Okay, here it comes!" Relena kicked the ball, but it was intercepted by Hilde.  
  
"Sorry Lena, not today!" Hilde said, and started dribbling the ball between her feet.  
  
"Come on Hilde! I'm wide open!" Catherine yelled, waving her arms in the air.  
  
"Right, here goes!" Hide kicked the Ball to Catherine, and Catherine tried to make her shot, but another girl stopped it.  
  
"Ha! Nice try, but you'll never get passed me!" The girl said.  
  
"Oh! Give it a rest Robin and just pass the ball!" Another girl yelled.  
  
"Fine! Here Jenn, take the ball!" Robin kicked the ball to a girl behind her.  
  
"Ah! What!? Why me!?" Jenn asked, shocked that the ball came to her.  
  
"Chill out Jenn and just kick the ball to that girl with the brown-blonde hair," Robin said, gesturing to Relena.  
  
"U-um, okay, here goes," Jenn kicked the ball with the side of her foot as hard as she could.  
  
The ball, instead of going to Relena, whizzed straight passed her and flew straight into the goal. Jenn looked in shock at what she did and almost keeled over. After Robin took the liberty of hitting Jenn upside the head to rouse her, the other girls started to run over to her.  
  
"Damn Jenn, lay off the Mini Wheats!" Robin yelled!  
  
"That was a killer kick!" Hilde said.  
  
"Yeah, you're amazing!" Relena said, extending her hand, "My name is Relena."  
  
"Uh, I'm Jenn," she slowly extended her hand and shook it.  
  
"Come to think of it, you guys are all pretty good," Sally said, walking over, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves."  
  
"Sounds good! I'm Hilde!" Hilde gave an enthusiastic wave to everyone.  
  
"Luckily we are not all that hyper, I am Dorothy," Dorothy took a bow, while Hilde scowled at her.  
  
"The name is Catherine, but you can call me Cathy, if you like," Catherine said, putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm you gym instructor Sally Poe, but I don't want to be called "Miss Poe" so Sally is fine," Sally said.  
  
"Well, my name is Robin, nice to meet cha!" The slim African-American girl said. She had her hair done in spiral corn-rolls with red highlights. She wore a lot of make-up, but it didn't make her look bad, only portrayed her as a girl who cared what she looked like.  
  
"Helllooo! My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca, seeing as that's what everyone else calls me!" The Caucasian girl with short blonde hair said. Her hair was pulled back simply with a black head band and loosely fell over her baggy shirt. By the way she was dressed, you could tell that she was a laid back person and liked to be comfortable.  
  
"Um, my name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn," the pale girl with glasses said. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail in the back of her head. She wore nothing really special, just a pair of jeans and a v-neck shirt, which only went to say that she was a rather shy girl.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Relena said, on-behalf of all the Gundam girls.  
  
"Yeah, oh my goodness! Hey look you guys!" Hilde said, pointing towards the school.  
  
"Well, would'cha look at that! There are all the guys!" Dorothy said, looking to where Hilde was pointing.  
  
"Who?" Jenn asked, curiously looking at the boys in question.  
  
"Oh, they are some friends of ours!" Catherine said, smiling at Jenn.  
  
"Friends? Like... boy-friends?" Becca asked.  
  
"No way! That one is my boss!" Dorothy said, pointing out Quatre.  
  
"Yes, and that's my brother," Catherine said, pointing to Trowa.  
  
"Oh, I see," Robin said, scooping out the boys.  
  
"Whoa! Speak for yourselves! Duo and I live together, so that makes us an i-t-e-m!" Hilde said, pronouncing all the syllables.  
  
"Well, if you are an item, then how come Duo is flirting with that blonde chick with the pony-tail?" Dorothy asked, slyly.  
  
"Huh!? Oh he's DEAD!" Hilde said, fuming.  
  
"That boy is Wufei," said Sally, pointing the Chinese boy out to Robin, "he is my partner at the Preventers agency. He's a little sexist, so if he says anything offending, then don't take it seriously." Robin nodded, and continued to scope them out.  
  
"Hey, Relena, who's that boy?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Hm? Which one?" Relena asked, trying to follow Jenn's finger to the boy in question.  
  
"That one," Jenn said, "the one who's disconnecting that computer."  
  
"Oh that's Heero," Relena said, "he's really serious when it comes to... well anything."  
  
"Yeah, and he's taken too. He's Relena's "Perfect Soldier","Hilde said, mockingly.  
  
"Oh, he is not!" Relena said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey! Let's get a move on ladies!" Sally said, "this is not a class on conversation, it's a Physical Education class, so lets go!"  
  
"Okay! I'm the goaly on Jenn's team!" Becca said, running to the far goal.  
  
"Yeah, lets put Jenn right in the front center!" Hilde said.  
  
"Wh-what!? But I..." Jenn pleaded, as Robin pushed her from behind.  
  
"Come on Jenn! Stop being so self conscious!" Robin said, continuing to push her into position.  
  
"Yes Jenn, you have a killer kick, so come on!" Relena said.  
  
"So, let's play ball!" Dorothy said, kicking the ball past Jenn, with Jenn following close behind.  
  
  
  
"Yo! Hilde babes, what's up?" Duo said enthusiastically from the end of the hall.  
  
"Don't you "Hilde babes" me, Duo Maxwell?!" Hilde spit out and walked right passed him.  
  
"Whoa! What's wrong? You called be by my full name so I know something is bothering you," Duo stated as he stared after Hilde.  
  
"You were caught red handed, you player," Dorothy said, poking Duo in the chest and then also walking past him.  
  
"Huh? Doing what?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"Hilde saw you flirting with that blonde girl in your computer class," Relena said, stopping in front of Duo.  
  
"Flirting? I-I wasn't fl-flirting," Duo said, trying to smile innocently.  
  
"Give it up Maxwell, you are fighting a losing battle," Wufei sneered at Duo.  
  
"Heero?" Relena walked up behind the stoic boy with curiosity.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, starting to walk to the cafeteria.  
  
"What were you doing to that computer earlier?" Relena asked, following not too far behind.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, he was having computer troubles and he was just trying to fix it," Quatre said, lying on his behalf.  
  
"Oh..." Relena didn't believe that, but regardless, she took a seat next to Heero at the lunch table, which surprised Heero slightly.  
  
"Oi! Relena-san, can we sit with you?" Becca asked, standing at the end of the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on and sit down!" Hilde said, gesturing for Becca to sit between her and Duo, seeing as how she was still mad at him.  
  
"U-um, can I sit here?" Jenn asked Heero, warily, gesturing to the seat on the other side of Heero.  
  
Heero looked up from his lunch, nodded, and then went back to eating.  
  
"So, I am going to squeeze my butt in right here!" Robin said, plopping down on the bench next to Wufei.  
  
"What are you doing onna!?" Wufei practically yelled.  
  
"I'm doing my laundry, what does it look like!?" Robin said, sarcastically, smiling at Wufei.  
  
"Baka onna..." Wufei mumbled to himself, and returned to eating his lunch.  
  
After the proper introductions were made between the Gundam Boys and the three new girls, lunch continued with light conversation. The girls mostly talked among themselves about clothes and such, with the exception of Becca and Jen. Becca wasn't interested in the sort of "girly-things" that the others were talking about, so she conversed with Duo about video games. Jenn too shy to really say much, so she basically just sat there and gave an occasional input on the conversations. The guys were basically just listening to what the girls were talking about, with Wufei saying rude comments about how stupid women were, which caused Robin to say how stupid men were. Trowa and Quatre occasionally struck up a conversation, but with Trowa being so silent, it was hard to converse. Heero sat quietly eating his lunch next to Jenn and Relena.  
  
"Oi! Look Jenn, it's Randall!" Becca said, spotting a Filipino boy at the soda machine.  
  
"Wha?" Jenn turned around and looked over to where Randall stood.  
  
"HEY RANDALL! OVER HERE!" Robin yelled across the cafeteria.  
  
"Damn onna! Do you think you could yell any louder!?" Wufei yelled, glaring at Robin.  
  
"Sure, you wanna demonstration," Robin asked slyly, receiving a growl from Wufei's direction.  
  
"Oh Gosh Robin, why did you do that!?" Jenn turned around quickly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Duo asked, looking at Jenn's red face.  
  
"Oh, she has the hots for a certain Filipino boy," Becca said slyly to Duo.  
  
"I-I do no..."  
  
"Hey Jenn, how's a goin'?" Jenn was cut off in mid sentence by Randall, who was standing right behind her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Randall!" Jenn covered her blush and stood up to meet Randall face-to-face, "where have you been lately?"  
  
"With some other friends, namely Lizzy," Randall said, gesturing to a girl with stringy brown hair and classes.  
  
"Oh, Hi Lizz," Jenn said, waving to the girl who waved back.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, and you can introduce me to your new friends?" Randall asked.  
  
"Sure, bye!" Jenn waved and then sat back down.  
  
"Oh, are you a little jealous of that girl over there?" Hilde asked, looking slyly at Jenn disgruntled face.  
  
"No, because that's his girl-friend and I'm just his friend," Jenn said, continuing on with her lunch.  
  
"Yeah right," Becca whispered, which got her a fry thrown in her face.  
  
"Hey, shut-up Becca, or I'll tell them all about your little fantasy about David!" Jenn yelled, blocking the fry from Becca.  
  
"Ugh, come on you guys, chill out will you!?" Robin said.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
  
After lunch was over, the group made their way out side to the front of the school, where some other groups of teenagers were conversing. Becca, Jenn, and Robin led the group over to a spot under a tree that was free of all other people. Catherine, Relena, Dorothy, and Robin started talking again about clothes and make-up, while Duo chased Hilde around the tree, begging for forgiveness. About three minutes after the group had settled, Randall came over and greeted Jenn, followed by two other boys.  
  
"Hey Jenny," Randall said, making Jenn blush slightly at the name.  
  
"Hey Randall, where's Liz?" Robin asked, ending the current fight she was having with Wufei.  
  
"Oh, she's off talking to her other friends," Randall said, shaking his head in the general direction Liz was in.  
  
"So kaa..." Becca said.  
  
"Wanna introduce me to your new friends, Jenny?" Randall asked, after a period of silence.  
  
"Sure," Jenn started to introduce all the people behind her, save Robin and Becca, seeing as how they already knew Randall.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Randall said, after he got a gesture of hello from everyone... well almost everyone. Heero merely glanced up and Wufei scoffed.  
  
"So, these are my other friends, David," Randall pointed to the tan boy with the brown puffy hair on his right, "and this is Aaron," Randall pointed to the slightly tan boy with the spiked dirty blond hair.  
  
"Yes, I am new to this school, I'm from California," Aaron said, waving.  
  
"Yo, wanna Jolly Rancher?" David pulled a bunch of Jolly Ranchers out of his pocket.  
  
"A what?" Wufei asked, looking at the weird candies in David's hands.  
  
"What!? You mean you don't know what they are!?" Duo asked, astonished.  
  
"And I suppose you do?" Heero asked, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Well, of coarse! They are people in charge of the animals in one of those Ranch things, only they're really... happy?" Duo said, scratching his head.  
  
"Perhaps he is talking about the salad dressing?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"You guys don't get out much, do you?" Becca stated.  
  
"Ohhhh! Jolly Ranchers!!!!!" Robin jumped onto David and grasped for the Jolly Ranchers.  
  
"GET OFF MY GUY!!!!!!!" Becca yelled, lunging at Robin.  
  
"Oi! I just want a Jolly Ranche, ow Ow OW! Let go of my hair!!!!!!" Robin yelled, while being pulled away from David.  
  
"Um, you guys..." Jenn looked at the two in utter embarrassment.  
  
"Is this... normal behavior?" Relena asked, as the two girls rolled past her, pulling each others hair.  
  
"Hey, can I have those?" Duo asked, taking a Jolly Rancher.  
  
"Me too me too!" Hilde said, bouncing over to David and taking a Jolly Rancher.  
  
"Heero, Heero! You should have one!!!!!" Relena yelled hyperactively in Heero's face.  
  
"I will pass," Heero said, pushing Relena away from him.  
  
"Oh, looks like I ran out," David said, looking at his empty hand.  
  
"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Robin started to over react.  
  
"Oh jeez Robin, it's just a Jolly Rancher!" Becca said, dusting herself off.  
  
"But I wanted one! AHHHHHHHHHHHH...huh?"  
  
"Maxwell, what is this weird object you gave me?" Wufei asked, looking at the green Jolly Rancher.  
  
"Give it to meeee!" Robin pounced on Wufei and grabbed the Jolly Rancher away from Wufei.  
  
"Injustice, That's mine onna!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Not anymore it's not!" Robin popped the Jolly Rancher in her mouth and dropped the wrapper on his nose, as a souvenir.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr,"  
  
"Um, okay..." Aaron looked at the spectacle, and then over at Randall, "Are all your friends this weird?"  
  
"No, just them," Randall sighed.  
  
"Hey, we should get together and do something after school," Duo said, enthusiastically, and slightly on the hyper side.  
  
"I have to baby- sit today," Jenn said, annoyed.  
  
"Hey I know! We can get the guys to baby-sit while we go to the mall!" Hilde said.  
  
"What are you crazy?" Wufei yelled appalled, "I don't baby-sit little onnas!"  
  
"Well, it's a great time to learn Wu-man!" Robin said, slapping Wufei on the back.  
  
"Well, if it's really alright..."  
  
"Of coarse it's all right Jenn, Duo would be thrilled to baby-sit your little sisters, isn't that right duo!?" Hilde gave Duo a menacing glare, causing Duo to give an "eep" and a nod yes.  
  
"Great! So we'll meet over at your house after school... hey, where do you live anyway?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Oh, I live on base," said Jenn.  
  
"Demo, don't we need ID cards to get on base?" Dorothy questioned.  
  
"Normally, but you guys can all car pool with me and Robin," Jenn looked over to Robin, "that's all right isn't it?"  
  
"Sure thing, lets meet in the parking lot after school," Robin said, "I'll just skip Swing club tonight."  
  
"Matte! What did you just say?" Duo asked, looking hurriedly at Robin.  
  
"I said, I'll just skip Swing Club tonight," Robin repeated, looking at Duo oddly.  
  
"Doshitte? Duo-kun?" Becca inquired, also looking at Duo oddly.  
  
"I love swing dancing!!!!!" Duo jumped up into the air.  
  
"Honto?" Becca said with enthusiasm, "Robin was just going to get me signed up, we could sign you up too!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Oh Heero! You should do an after school activity too!" Relena said, looking at Heero.  
  
"I don't feel the need to stay at school longer then I absolutely have to," Heero said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "and besides, nobody except Duo, Becca, and Robin do after school activities, so why should I?"  
  
"Well, not yet, but I'm signing up for the Year Book committee today, and I'll be going to that every day after school, starting tomorrow," Relena stated, still looking at Heero.  
  
"Yeah Heero, and Catherine and I are joining the Fashion and Apparel club that meets on Tuesday and Thursdays, and we're taking a Home Economics after hours class every Monday and Wednesday," Dorothy said, gesturing to Catherine, who was standing behind her.  
  
"I have heard that they have an Orchestia class that meets after school every Monday-Thursday," Quatre said, gesturing to his violin case that was laying on the ground next to his back pack, "so I will be taking that."  
  
"While we are in school, Catherine and I can't work in the circus, so to keep my skills up, I will be in a Gymnastics class," Trowa said, doing three backwards flips in a row, and receiving an astonishing round of applause from the onlookers outside.  
  
"I was thinking about either joining Swing Club with Duo, who I am still mad at," Hilde said, glaring at Duo, "or joining Relena in the Yearbook committee," Hilde smiled at Relena.  
  
"Sally said I should further improve my skills and join an ROTC program," Wufei said, kicking a rock. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what ROTC is, it's a program for Junior and Senior year high school kids to take that preps them for joining the military)  
  
"And what about you?" Heero turned and looked at Jennifer, who was standing a few feet behind him.  
  
"W-who me?" Jenn pointed at herself, unsure, receiving a nod from Heero, "W-well, I'm on the swim team Tuesdays and Thursdays, but I have to baby-sit on Mondays and Wednesday, because my parents work."  
  
"So Heero, you're the only one who's not doing anything after school," Relena said, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Uh, hey Heero, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Duo said, grabbing Heero by the arm.  
  
"What the hell Duo? People are going to think you're gay," Heero said, pulling his arm away from Duo once they were out of the earshot of the rest of the group, and glaring at Duo.  
  
"Hey, it takes one to no one buddy, if they think that about me, they're gonna think that about you too," Duo said, glaring back at Heero.   
  
"For your safeties sake, you better hope not," Heero said, patting his ever present gun in his bag.  
  
"Whoa whoa! I was only kidding!" Duo waved his hands in front of his in defense, "and anyway, everybody already knows you like Relena."  
  
"Get to the point of why you brought me here before I loss my patience with you," Heero threatened to the braided teenager in front of him.  
  
"Okay, I just thought I would give some information and help you with your decision on your after school activity," Duo said, looking at Heero.  
  
"And just what makes you think I'm going to do an after school activity?" Heero questioned, leaning his back against a nearby tree and closing his eyes.  
  
"Because Relena is doing one, and you have an obligation to watch over her," Duo stated, quite amused when Heero looked up at him and glared.  
  
"Hai, I do have an obligation, from her brother, to watch out for her," Heero said, standing up straight.  
  
"Eh? Since when?" Duo asked, surprised by what Heero had said.  
  
"Since the war ended and Relena moved away," Heero stated, "Zechs told me, as the former Gundam Pilot that she was crushing on, that I should be the one to watch over her. She is a great asset to the earth and colonies, and it would be a tragedy if she were assassinated."  
  
"Honto?" Duo looked at Heero in shock when he saw his eyes downcast.  
  
"Demo... I also feel that I have a self obligation to protect her, and I don't know why," Heero said, while he looked at his yellow high-tops, which were covered slightly by his baggy cargo pants.  
  
"Anyways, what were you going to tell me initially?" Heero asked, his eyes and face back to the same cold tone.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Duo snapped out of his confusion, "I was going to say that the swim team practices are held in the school pool and that the school pool is right next to the area where the annual sessions are held."  
  
"Hm, thanks for the information," Heero stated cooly, then turned to walk back to where the group was standing.  
  
As soon as Heero made it back to the area his companions were in, he headed straight over to where Jenn stood under the tree. As Heero neared the shy girl, he could hear her laughing at some comical speech that her friend Randall was making. Duo had told him long ago that it was called a joke.   
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Yo Heero! What are you still doing up, huh? It's really late," Duo said, walking over to where the perfect soldier sat, typing away at his lap-top.  
  
"I am checking the Wing Gundam's combat system for errors," Heero said flatly, not bothering to look up from his work.  
  
  
"Oi Heero, if you haven't noticed, the war has been over for awhile now, there's no need for our Gundam's anymore. In fact, I think Quatre was talking about sending them into the sun to destroy them," Duo said, yawning.  
  
"I know that, but if something should come up soon after we send the Gundam's on their way, I want to be ready for anything," Heero said, typing on his computer.  
  
"What makes you think anything is gonna happen?" Duo asked, scratching his head in confusion.   
  
"Let's just say, I had a vision from the zero system," Heero said, finishing up his checks and turning off his computer.  
  
"Gonna become a fortune teller, Madam Heero?" Duo asked, bursting out laughing.  
  
"What do you think is so funny?" Heero yelled, grabbing Duo by his shirt collar.  
  
"Oi, Oi Heero! Calm down will you!" Duo said, wiggling and trying to get free for the perfect soldiers death grip on his shirt, "it was only a joke!"  
  
"A "joke"?" Heero said, while letting go of Duo and unknowingly let a bit of curiosity creep into his eyes(like that time Relena said she was on his side in the episode Party Night)  
  
"Un, you know, a joke," Duo said, looking at Heero's face in surprise, when he got no response, he continued, "comical speech, something funny, laughing ha ha ha?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo, "That wasn't funny," then he turned and left.  
  
"Well I thought it was," Duo smirked, and headed to his rooms.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
Heero approached Jennifer and Randall and got their attention by clearing his throat. Jennifer turned to Heero and smiled.  
  
"What can I do fo you, Heero?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Jenn, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Heero said, when Jenn nodded in conformation, he continued, "I wanted to know if you could get me a spot on the swim team?"  
  
"Uh, you swim?" Jenn asked, looking at Heero curiously.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Heero asked, a little annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, you just didn't seem like the type to swim... anyways, you have to try out, but you can do that tomorrow," Jenn smiled, "I'm going to try to get Randall on the team too!"  
  
"Thanks, appreciate it," Heero said, nodding his head.  
  
"Oi Heero, come on! We're going to be late to class!" Quatre yelled from the front doors.  
  
"Kuso! Randall, we're going to be late for English class!" Jenn yelled, grabbing her bag and making a run for the door.  
  
"Oi, matte Jenn! You forgot... your purse," Randall was to late, Jenn was already half-way down the hall.  
  
Randall sighed and reached down for Jenn's denim purse. He looked over at Heero and said, "She's always forgets something, and that's what I'm here for I guess," Randall ran for the door and then started to run for his class.  
  
A/N: Whoa! This one took longer to write then the first one, mainly because I had a writers block and my birthday! Yeah, sweet fifteen! Well, don't expect all of them to be this long, and the next chapter should be rather humorous, the adventures of baby sitting the bratty sisters of Jenn. Sayonara! 


	3. Adventures in Babysitting, part 1

Adventures in Baby-sitting  
  
"Hey you guys! Over here!" Becca waved at the group of teenagers that were entering the parking lot.  
  
"Hey," Heero replied, as they approached Jennifer.  
  
"Hello, okay, so I can take six people with me and Robin can take four," Jenn said, counting on her fingers.  
  
"Hm... I will ride in the van with you Jenn, if that's okay?" Relena said, smiling at Jenn.  
  
Jenn nodded her head, "m'kay, who else?"  
  
"Well, if Relena's going in the van, I'll go too!" Hilde said, "Duo, get your ass in here!" Hilde yelled from the back seat of the van.  
  
"Uh, yes ma'am," Duo squeaked, climbing into the van also.  
  
"I will also ride in the van Jenn," Quatre said, smiling and taking one of the pilot seats.  
  
"Where the boss goes, I follow," Dorothy said, following Quatre and then taking the back seat next to Hilde.  
  
"Okay, that leaves one more seat, so, who's it gonna be?" Jenn asked, scanning the group for volunteers.   
  
"Come on Heero, you should ride with us!" Duo yelled out the window, leaning over Hilde.  
  
"Duo, get offa me! Come on Heero, you get the other pilot seat behind Relena," Hilde said, pushing Duo's head away.  
  
"... fine," Heero walked over to the van and climbed into the Pilot seat near the door, and then shut the door.  
  
"Okay Robin, that means you get Trowa, Catherine, and Wufei," Jenn said, waving to fuming Robin.  
  
"Nani!? Why do I have to ride with this weak Onna!?" Wufei yelled, glaring at Robin.  
  
"It's no picnic for me either buddy, just get in the car and shut up," Robin said, climbing into the car.  
  
"I can tell this is going to be a very long five minute ride," Catherine sighed, climbing into the back seat, followed by a silent Trowa.  
  
"Okay slick, we'll meet you at the mall as soon as we drop the guys off at my house," Jenn said, right before she left the parking lot.  
  
"Roger that chief, meet you at the usual place," Becca replied, and started to drive off to the mall.  
  
"Hey, you guys don't mind if I listen to some music do you?" Jenn asked the group, while pulling out a blank CD and putting it into the CD player.  
  
"No, we probably won't be able to understand it anyway," Heero said, looking at Jenn's eyes through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Uh, why do you say that?" Jenn asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"The English bands here talk so fast that you can't understand a thing they say," Quatre said, remembering one of the many attempts he made to listen to a rap song.  
  
"Hey, speak for yourselves! I can understand them just fine!" Duo said proudly, only to receive a smack in the head from Hilde.  
  
"Yeah, well English isn't our first language like some people!" Hilde scolded.  
  
"He he he," Jenn giggled, "I think you will be surprised to find that you can understand this quite well!"   
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" Relena asked, looking at Jenn confused.  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" Jenn said slyly, pushing the play button.  
  
Just wild beat communication  
ame ni utare nagara  
iroasenai atsui omoi  
karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!   
  
"Nani!?" Heero could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Did I surprise you, huh?" Jenn laughed at the expense of all the other occupants of her van.  
  
"Jenn, you listen to Japanese music?" Quatre asked, listening to the song run it's coarse.  
  
"Yeah, sure I do! It's probably my favorite type of music!" Jenn stated enthusiastically, then beginning to sing along to the song.  
  
"Ano, Jenn-chan, do ya have any American Music on this CD?" Duo asked, after the song had ended.  
  
"Yeah, sure, hold on a second," Jenn pushed the skip button and a slow song started to play through the car.  
  
Are you sending me, some kind of sign tonight  
Trying to tell me alone that it will be alright  
I can feel you- - in this room  
Like the sun, lies the moon...  
  
Love is a gift, that I give you tonight  
Under the stars, to where ever you are  
Love is a gift, that I promise I will give you  
My heart to yours, ForEverMore  
  
"Yeah, this is nice..." Duo said, leaning his head back against the seat.  
  
"But this is better," Relena reached for the CD player and pushed the back button, but the same song started playing.  
  
"Huh!? What the heck?" Hilde looked at the CD player from the back seat, confused.  
  
"Just wait," Jenn said.  
  
"Hey, this is the same song, but in Japanese!" Dorothy exclaimed, listening to the soft tune.  
  
"Heero, isn't this song pretty?" Quatre asked, looking over at Heero, "Heero!!!!?"  
  
"Huh?! What wrong!?" Relena turned around and looked at Heero with worry at Quatre's urgent voice, "w-what in the world?"  
  
"What? What is it!?" Duo asked curiously, looking at Heero and then sweat dropping.  
  
"Heero's lip syncing!" Hilde laughed, looking at what Heero was doing.  
  
"Man, is that ooc or what!?" Dorothy said, laughing also.  
  
"..." Heero stopped abruptly and glared at the occupants of the car, causing them all to stop laughing at his expense and to go back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Okay you guys, I need photo identification from you all," Jenn said, as they approached the gate to Bangor base.  
  
"Um, I have my piloting ID, do you think that'll work? Quatre asked, pulling out his little white laminated card.  
  
"Yeah sure, anything that can prove your identity will work," Jenn said, grabbing Quatre's ID.  
  
Jennifer received pilot licences from Heero, Duo and Quatre and drivers licences from Relena, Dorothy and Hilde. When they got to the gate, they were pulled over to the side for a random check of the car. Jennifer groaned at her bad luck, and pulled into the checking center next to the front gate. She got out of the car and watched as Robin got clearance and waved her sign of pity at Jenn when she passed by. After a long and rather pointless check, everyone piled back into the car, and started to drive to Jenn's house.  
  
"Hey, so this is your house?" Duo said, climbing out of the van  
  
"Yup, it sure is!" Jenn said, unlocking the front door of her white with a blue trim house, "Come on in and make yourselves at home," Jenn welcomed the guys into her livingroom while the girls waited in the van.  
  
"Nice place! I like your furniture," Duo said, flopping himself on one the squishy leather sofa's.  
  
"My sisters aren't going to be home from school for another hour," Jenn said, reaching into a small cabinet, under the TV, in the entertainment system, "so, until then you guys can play on this!"  
  
"What the hell is it onna!?" Wufei yelled, looking at the strange looking black box in Jennifer's lap.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys have never seen a playstation 2 game counsel?" Jenn said, looking shocked.  
  
"Playstation!!!! Where!?" Duo jumped at Jennifer and grabbed the playstation out of her lap.  
  
"I should've guessed you would know what it is!" Jenn laughed, "Be careful with it please, that is my personal PS2."  
  
"So what do you do with this PS2 thing?" Heero asked, pulling the PS2 away from Duo and inspecting it.  
  
"You play games on it of coarse!" Duo yelled, trying to grab it back, but to no avail, "speaking of which, what games do you have for it?"  
  
"Hmmm... I have Final Fantasy X, The Bouncer, Nascar Beat the Heat 2002, Dark Cloud, Shadows of Destiny, Jak and Daxter, and Ico," Jenn said, while counting off on her fingers, "But the I have playstation 1 games too, which are, Chrono Cross, Crono Trigger, Lunar II: Eternal Blue Complete, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, (you'd never guess she was a Final Fantasy fanatic, would you?) The Legend of Dragoon, and RPG Maker."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like quite a collection," Quatre said, astonished.  
  
"Yes it is," Trowa said, his mouth slightly agape.   
  
"So, all the games are in here," Jenn said, gesturing to the cabinet she got the Playstation 2 from, "Don't let my sisters drive you insane, okay? Ja!"  
  
As soon as Jennifer had left the house and closed the door, Duo jumped up and grabbed The Bouncer from the Cabinet, "Alright! Lets play! Who wants to be my first opponent,"   
  
"..." No reply.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just have to chose from all of you eager people, mmmm," Duo closed his eyes and waved his arm in the air. When he stopped, he pointed straight at Quatre and said, "Quatre buddy, you get to have the honor of being first."  
  
"M-me?" Quatre pointed at himself, unsure, "B-but, I don't know how to play."  
  
"That's alright, I'll teach you," Duo said, smiling wickedly behind Quatre's back.  
  
(A/N: it just now occurred to me that some of you may not know what The Bouncer actually is, and while I'm not going to give you the full load down on the game, I'll give you the basics. The Bouncer is a game for the PS2 that involves a fighting game, but at the same time an RPG. In case any of you were wondering, the song Forevermore is the theme song to the Bouncer. Okay, now back to the story)  
  
"Now look Quatre," Duo said, pointing at the screen of characters, "these are the people you can chose from, I'll be him." Duo clicked on the picture of a man and a voice automatically said "Kou Leifoh."  
  
"Okay, I suppose I will be... this girl, she looks nice," Quatre clicked on the "nice looking" girl and the voice said, "Kaldea Orchid."  
  
"Right, now the triangle button does high punches, the square button does mid attacks, the x button does low attacks, and the O button does jump attacks, got that?" Duo looked at Quatre, indicating to the buttons.  
  
"Um, yeah, got it," Quatre nodded, looking at Duo's controller.  
  
"The R1 button, that's the top, front, right button," Duo pointed to it, "are the blocking attacks, and the top front left button initiates the special moves when held down."  
  
"Okay, I think I'm ready," Quatre said, looking at his controller.  
  
"Ready, fight!"  
  
Quatre, not being really familiar with the controller, mostly blocked until his shield ran out and Duo KO'ed him. In the Second round, Quatre initiated Kaldea's special attack and turned into a panther, which made a poor target for Duo's tall guy, letting Quatre get a couple of hits in, before Duo learned to use his special downwards drop kick, which finished Quatre off. The third round didn't run much differently, except that Quatre had turned from the defensive side to offensive, which gave Duo a run for his money, but in the end, Kou Leifoh came out the victor.  
  
"Oi Quatre, good game buddy," Duo said, and gave Quatre a smile and a high five.  
  
"Mm," Quatre nodded back, and got up from his spot on the floor to see what Trowa was reading.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" Duo scanned the room.  
  
Wufei was currently trying to get away from Jenn's black cat, for fear of getting cat hairs on his white pants. He was failing miserably though, considering the cat had seated herself on Wufei's lap and was purring. Trowa had found one of Jenn's many Inu-Yasha manga's and was reading it with slight interest. Quatre was looking over Trowa's shoulder, reading along, and occasionally he would inquire as to what was happening. Duo had almost given up on getting someone to play with him, when he spotted Heero just sitting and reading The Bouncer's players manual.  
  
"Yo Heero," Heero glanced up from his reading and proceeded to glare at Duo, "Are you up to the challenge?" Duo held up the other controller.  
  
Heero sat and glared at Duo for a few seconds, and when he realized the other boy wasn't going to relent, Heero got up from his seat and sat on the floor next to Duo.  
  
"So, considering the fact that you were reading the players manual, I'm assuming you don't need me to explain how to play, right?" Duo asked, grinning at Heero.  
  
"... let's just fight already," Heero said, looking at the character selection.  
  
Duo picked his same character from the last time around, and after much consideration, Heero opted on picking a Kempo/street fighting style male named Sion Barzahd. (Oooh He's the Best!)  
  
"Alright Heero, prepare to get your ass kicked!" Duo said, while advancing Kou towards Sion.  
  
"..." Heero watched the screen intently, and blocked Duo's kicks.  
  
"What's the matter Heero? Running scared already?" Duo laughed mockingly.  
  
"..." Heero waited for an opening to attack, and then took Duo off guard by unleashing one of Sion's special moves, a donkey kick that knocked Kou onto the ground.  
  
After Heero had caught Duo off guard and angered him, Duo began to lose his cool, and therefore, his moves became sloppy, giving Heero plenty of chances to attack. In the end, Heero won with quite a bit of life while Duo sulked.  
  
Duo was about to challenge Heero to a rematch when the front door swung open, meeting the wall with a loud noise. The boys looked nervously to the door and saw two little girls, with backpacks on, walk through the door.  
  
"JENN!!!!! WE'RE HOME!" the youngest girl with long blonde hair screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jo-Jo, I don't think she's home," the oldest girl with the thin brown hair stated, unfazed by the others yelling.  
  
"Are those Jenn's little sister?" Quatre asked Trowa, after uncovering his ears.  
  
"Must be," the silent boy replied, a little amazed that such a small girl could scream so loud.  
  
"Hm? Who are you?" the oldest girl asked, walking into the living room, followed by the youngest.  
  
"We're your babysitters for today," Duo said, smiling.  
  
"Where's Jen-Jen?" the youngest girl asked, looking at all the boys.  
  
"Jen-Jen...? Oh, you must mean Jenn-san," Quatre said, sighing in relief that the little girl didn't scream again.  
  
"She went to the mall with some of her other onna friends," Wufei said, looking skeptically at the girls.  
  
"What are your names?" Heero asked, trying not to sound too cold.  
  
"My name is Julie, and I'm in the first grade, and I am seven years old," the oldest said, all in one breath.  
  
"He didn't ask you your entire status, he just asked you your name," Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Wufei, be nice," Quatre scolded.  
  
"Wuffy? What a stupid name!" Julie started to laugh and was soon joined by the youngest.  
  
"How dare you, little onn..."  
  
"Stop," Heero firmly made Wufei stop in his tracks, before he could inflict bodily harm to Julie or her sister.  
  
"What about you blonde?" Duo asked, smiling at the youngest.  
  
"I'm Jolene, J-o-l-e-n-e," the littlest said proudly.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Duo!"   
  
"I am Quatre Rebarba Winner."  
  
"Quatre Rerara Win- what!?" Julie looked at Quatre strangly.  
  
"Just Quatre's fine."  
  
"Trowa..." Trowa nodded his head to the little girls.  
  
"WUFEI!" Wufei pronounced all the syllables in his name, to make sure they didn't say it wrong again.  
  
"And I'm Heero," Heero said, staring at the girls.  
  
"... I'm hungry!" Julie said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Me too, me too!" Jolene screeched, making the boys wince slightly.  
  
"Well, what to you get to eat?" Duo asked, following the girls into the kitchen.  
  
"We get a snack," Julie said, pulling out a tube of Pringles.  
  
"I want those Julie!" Jolene yelled, grabbing the tube.  
  
"Get you own Jo!" Julie yelled, grabbing the tube back.  
  
"Why don't you just share them?" Duo asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"No! Mom bought these for me!" Julie yelled, pulling at the Pringles.  
  
"Nu-uh!!!!"   
  
"What's going on in here?" Quatre asked, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"These are mine, but my stupid sister wont give them to me!" Julie yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Jolene.  
  
"NU-UHHHH!" Jolene screamed again, causing an annoyed Heero to now walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, give me those!" Heero grabbed the pringles from the two girls and put the on the top shelf of the BC cabinet. (In my house, there's this closet in the kitchen called a BC closet. We didn't know what it was really called, but we use it as a snack cabinet and such) "There, now neither of you get them!" Heero walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah right!" Julie said, sticking her tongue out at Heero's retreating figure, then proceeding to climb up the shelves.  
  
As soon as she reached the top, she grabbed the Pringles and threw them down at Jolene. Jolene, who was making faces at Heero, didn't notice the tube of Pringles, and they landed on her head. Jolene screamed and dropped to the floor crying. Julie jumped down from the cabinet and made a mad rush for the bathroom down the hall, slamming the door shut and pretending to go to the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, walking into the kitchen with his hands over his ears.  
  
"Julie threw the Pringles at me Waaaaaaa," Jolene waled, sitting on the floor and pointing to the tube.  
  
"Julie, come out of the bathroom please," Trowa said, knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!!!!" Julie yelled desperately on the other side of the door.  
  
"No you're not onna! You're just trying to escape punishment!" Wufei yelled, banging on the door.  
  
"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" Julie yelled again, starting to cry.  
  
"Man, I can tell this is going to be a long night," Duo sighed exasperated.  
  
*~Meanwhile~*  
  
"Do you think the boys are doing alright with your sister's Jenn?" Relena asked, from the dressing room next to Jenn.  
  
"I don't know, it depends on how much child experience they have," Jenn said.  
  
"Why?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Oh, her sisters are terrible. I only visit her house once in a while, and I still can't stand them!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
"They aren't that bad," Robin said, defending the girls slightly.  
  
"Che, yeah right," Becca scoffed.  
  
"Well, in any case, I'm sure the boys will be fine, I mean they are Gundam Pilots after all," Cathy said, coming out of her dressing room with the stack of clothes she was planning on buying.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they've been through much worse," Dorothy said, also coming out with a stack of clothes.  
  
"Hope your right..."  
  
  
  
"You gotta jump there!" Jolene yelled at the tv screen.  
  
"Shut-up onna! I know what I'm doing!" Wufei yelled at the girl, and pushed her head away from the screen.  
  
After the boys had managed to get Jolene to stop crying and Julie out of the bathroom, they resumed in doing different activities. Wufei was currently playing Jak and Daxter on the PS2, and since Jolene had seen her sister play it many times in the past, she thought it her job to dictate to Wufei what to do. Wufei was obviously not enjoying this, and he kept on yelling at Jolene to shut-up. Julie had disappeared outside after she came out of the bathroom, and the boys hadn't seen her since. When Wufei told Jolene to go outside with Julie and to leave him alone, she screamed directly in his ear, "I DON'T HAVE TO!!!!!"  
  
Duo was enjoying Wufei's distress and watched from the couch, laughing. Heero was typing on his laptop. He had some how tapped into the mall's security system and was keeping track of Relena. Trowa was putting together a puzzle that he had found on the bookshelf in the back. Quatre was sitting behind Trowa on the sofa, reading the Inu-Yasha manga and trying to understand it.  
  
Everything went like this for about another ten minutes, until the front door swung open, making contact with the wall for the second time that day. The boys were expecting to see Julie, but when they looked up they were surprised to see a boy about the same age as Julie and a little girl with curly blonde hair that looked about Jolene's age.  
  
"Hey Jo, what'cha doin'?" The little girl asked, walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Watching Wufie play Jaks and Daxter," Jolene said, pointing at the scowling Wufei.  
  
"It Wufei! And who the he..."  
  
"Wufei don't!" Quatre cut Wufei off, "What's your name?"  
  
"Ashleigh," the little girl said, smiling.  
  
"And who's that Julie? Your boy friend?" Duo asked, looking slyly at Julie.  
  
"No!" Julie turned a bright shade of red, "this is Andrew, Ashleigh's older brother."  
  
"Hey, are you all Jenn's boyfriends?" Andrew asked, looking quizzically at the five boys.  
  
"No, we're are her stand-in's for babysitting," Heero said, looking at Andrew.  
  
"Whatever," Andrew said, looking at Julie.  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs to my room," Julie said, pulling Andrew upstairs, "we can play Barbies."  
  
"Not with my Sailor Moon doll!" Jolene yelled, jumping up and running up the stairs, much to Wufei's relief.  
  
"Um, bye," Ashleigh waved at the former pilots, specifically Quatre, and then following after Jolene.  
  
"Looks like you've got a girlfriend," Duo snickered at Quatre, who was waving back.  
  
"Oh give me a break, it was only because I was nice to her," Quatre scolded Duo.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Since nobody made a move to answer it, Heero begrudgingly set his laptop down and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero, is that you?" Jenn asked from the other line.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh, just calling to check up on you," Jenn said.  
  
"Check-up on us? Why?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yo Heero! Have the two demon children driven you crazy yet?" Becca cut Jenn off and hollered from the background.  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, they haven't driven us completely over the edge yet," Heero said, remembering the Pringles incident.  
  
"Yet...? Well, what are they doing now?" Jenn asked, slightly nervous upon hearing the word, "yet".  
  
"They're playing upstairs with Andrew and Ashlieigh,"Heero said, listening to the yelling and screaming from upstairs.  
  
"Yo! Shut-up!" Duo yelled upstairs at them, and received a chorus on "NO's".  
  
"Uh, can you put Julie on the phone?" Jenn asked, listening to Duo's cursing in the background after being blown off by a bunch of grade school kids.  
  
"Sure, hang on," Heero put his hand over the receiver of the phone and asked Trowa to go get them, Trowa nodded and started up the stairs.  
  
"While we're waiting, let me tell you what to make them for dinner," Jenn said, "there's a frozen pizza in the freezer, they can have that, and you guys too, cause it's a large pizza. Just follow the instructions on the box. They need to pick up their room and be in bed at 8:30 and the TV needs to be off by 9:00."   
  
Heero nodded and confirmed that he understood his orders. Just as he was about to yell up at Trowa and tell him to hurry up, he saw Trowa walk in with Julie by the wrist. Julie reluctantly walked over to Heero and grabbed the phone away, causing Heero to glare.  
  
"What do you want Jenn!?" Julie yelled into the phone.  
  
"Don't yell at me you little brat, or I'll come home and smack you!" Jenn yelled straight back at Julie, making her shut-up, "Are you behaving for Heero and the guys?"  
  
"Duh!" Julie yelled, "I'm just playing upstairs."  
  
"Look you! You better make sure you clean up your room and make Andrew and Ashleigh help you, or you and Jolene are going to end up cleaning it alone."  
  
"Whatever, is that all?" Julie yelled into the phone, while tapping her foot.  
  
"Julie, I'm warning you! If I hear that you were bad from Heero, I'll tell mom and then you'll be in big trouble!" Jenn yelled, "and if I come home and find your room a mess, I'll wake you up and make you clean it! Got it!?"  
  
"Fine, I will!!!!" Julie yelled and threw the phone at Heero, which he skillfully caught before it hit his face.  
  
"Okay Heero, they should behave now, and if they don't you can just send them outside," Jenn said sweetly, "See ya later!"  
  
"I don't understand these sisters at all," Heero sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
  
A/N: Whoa! This has got to be the longest chapter so far! As you can see, the GW boys are having plenty of problems with the little sisters of Jennifer, but will it get better? Or will it get worse? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: Whoa! There are a lot of things I don't own in this story! So, instead of listing them all, I'll just say that I don't own any of the GW boys or girls, Any of the games I mentioned, or any of the songs. I just own the story and plot! Sayonara! 


	4. Adventures in Babysitting, part 2

"Bang!"  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Smash! Crash! Bang! Splat!"  
"Alright that's it! What the hell are they doing up there!?" Duo yelled, wipping a piece of plaster that had just fallen from the ceiling off his head.  
  
For the past half an hour after Jenn had called, there had been constant banging and crashing coming from upstairs. Julie and her sister were constantly yelling at each other, and from the sounds of it, they were throwing stuff at each other too. Duo was starting to get real sick of listening to it so he started for the stairs to find out what they were doing.  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" Quatre asked, wincing slightly at another crash from upstairs.  
  
"To find out exactly what this is!" Duo yelled, stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Do you think it'll be alright?" Quatre asked, looking worriedly at Trowa.  
  
"Duo wouldn't hurt them," Trowa said, putting another puzzle piece into place.  
  
"They're not the one I'm worried about," Quatre said.  
  
"OH MY GODS!!!!!!" Duo yelled, causing all the other boys to drop what they were doing and run upstairs to see what was wrong.  
  
"Maxwell no Baka, nani... Shimatta!" Wufei exclaimed, looking at the shambles the room was in.  
  
From the way the room looked, it looked like a cyclone had gone through it, and this was an understatement. Every single barbie and doll that the two girls owned was on the floor, and there was like a million of them. Their beds were completely torn apart and they looked like they had colored on them with blue and green markers. The blinds were no longer hanging on the windows and the curtains weren't either, for that matter. There was a whole tube of pringles smashed up on the floor next to a bunch of cut up papers. And sitting on the disheveled beds, looking guiltily at the former Gundam Pilots, were four grade school kids.  
  
"Okay, what in the seven hells happened to this room?" Heero asked coldly, glaring at the guilty kids.  
  
"It was Jo and Ashleigh!" Julie yelled, pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"What!? You and Andrew pulled out all the Barbies!" Jolene yelled.  
  
"You liar! You..."  
  
"Enough! Your sister said that you have to clean up any mess you make, so you better get to it!" Heero said, beginning to walk out of the room.  
  
"Um, what time is it?" Andrew asked Trowa.  
  
"5:30..." Trowa said, looking at his watch.  
  
"We gotta go home for dinner, come on Ashleigh," Andrew grabbed his sister's hand and headed for the door.  
  
"How very dishonorable of you, weakling," Wufei said, as Andrew and Ashleigh walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, you jou-chan's need to clean up this mess now," Duo said, turning to leave.  
  
"But Andrew and Asleigh need to help!!!!!" Jolene yelled, and then started to cry, joined shortly after by Julie.  
  
"Well, they left, and your room still needs to be cleaned, so I suggest you start while we make dinner," Trowa said simply, walking out of the room as well.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should start dinner, don't you agree?" Quatre asked after the last of the group made it downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, so... who's confident they can cook the pizza without burning the house down?" Duo asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I will do it," Wufei said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa, I never would've guessed you knew how to cook, much less that you would volunteer to do it!" Duo said, astonished.  
  
"... just shut-up and mind your own business Maxwell no Baka!" Wufei yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the pizza was ready and the upstairs was remotely quite, which usually meant the two girls were up to no good. Quatre was in the kitchen, helping Wufei serve the dinner, Trowa was silently reading another Inu-Yasha manga, (he's really getting into them, ne?) Duo was playing Wufei's Jak and Daxter game, which he had given up, and Heero was listening intently to try and figure out what the two girls were doing upstairs.   
  
"Dinner is ready!" Quatre said enthusiastically, while bringing out plates with pieces of pizza on them, followed by Wufei.  
  
"Yum! That looks good Wufei my man! Never knew you could cook so well!" Duo said, jumping at the table where his plate was.  
  
"Someone needs to go and get Julie and Jolene," Trowa said, sitting on the floor next to Duo, who was already scarfing down his piece of pizza.  
  
"I'll get them," Heero said, walking up the stairs.  
  
Heero was rather curious as to what the two girls were up to, although he would never admit it. Heero walked into the doorway of Julie and Jolene's room to find it still in shambles, but that's not what Heero was concerned about. The fact of the matter was, Heero couldn't see Julie or Jolene in the room anywhere. Heero was about to assume that they snuck outside and go down stairs, when he heard giggling from the room next door. Heero looked at the door and noticed a sign that said, "Jennifer-san's room. Keep out unless given permission otherwise!" Heero pondered what he should do in this particular situation. Normally, Heero would've just ignored the sign and walked into the room, but this was a girl's room. Heero shook his head and opened the door.  
  
"What are you two doing in your sisters... room..." Heero looked at the two girls on the floor in horror.   
  
Not only were they wearing Jennifer's bras on their heads but they had, what looked like, red badly drawn tattoos all over them.  
  
"What is that!?" Heero yelled, pointing at the two girls.  
  
"It's nail polish, don't we look cool with our new tattoos?" Julie said, batting her eyelashes stupidly at Heero.  
  
"No you don't," Heero stated coldly, "and why are you in your sisters... in her... under things?" Heero chocked out, feeling rather foolish that he was having so much trouble saying Bras.  
  
"We were playing dress up!" Julie said, throwing one of the bras at Heero, which he caught.  
  
"Put these back where you found them, and get downstairs for dinner!" Heero yelled, throwing the bra back at Julie and stomping down the stairs,  
  
"What up Heero? Why were you yelling so much?" Duo asked, taking another bite of his second piece of pizza.  
  
"They were in Jennifer's room wearing her bras on their heads," Heero said calmly, sitting down on the floor at his plate.  
  
"That's it? You sounded really angry over something so trivial," Quatre stated, looking at Heero.  
  
"The little onna's must be getting to him," Wufei said.  
  
"But that's it? That's all they were doing?" Trowa asked, looking quizzically at Heero, knowing that the perfect soldier wouldn't get so worked up over something unless it was really bad.  
  
"You'll see why," Heero said in a monotone voice, eating his pizza.  
  
"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What the hell happened!?" Duo yelled, when Julie and Jolene walked to the table and sat down.  
  
"It looks like someone came and vandalized the baka onna's, and they didn't do a good job," Wufei said, looking at the girls in horror.  
  
"What is that smell? It reminds me of a smell that was ever present in my sister's bathrooms," Quatre said, smelling the air around Julie and Jolene.  
  
"That would be nail polish," Heero said, calmly continuing to eat his Pizza.  
  
"Eh? Jennifer's nail polish?" Trowa looked at Heero, and Heero nodded.  
  
"Well, they need to take a bath now," Duo said, sighing.  
  
"Right, they can take one as soon as they finish cleaning up their room," Quatre said, getting up for more pizza.  
  
"Start,"  
  
"What did you say Yuy?" Wufei asked, looking up at the calm Heero.  
  
"You mean after they "start" to clean up their room," Heero said, emphasizing the word start.  
  
"Well, after they start then," Quatre said, coming back into the living room with more pizza.  
  
"Considering they didn't pick up their room when we told them to earlier, chances are they aren't going to do it after dinner either," Trowa said,  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Someone's gonna have to supervise them," Duo said.  
  
"I'll supervise them," Trowa said, holding up the Inu-Yasha manga, "it'll give me a chance to finish this before Jenn-san gets home.  
  
"Alright then, I will do the dishes then," Quatre said, taking another bite of his pizza.  
  
"I'll go make their beds, so Heero," Duo smacked Heero on the back, "that means you get to bathe them!"  
  
"How?" Heero asked, glaring at Duo, and shrugging his hand off.  
  
"It's easy, you just gotta wash their hair with shampoo and make sure they wash their bodies," Duo said, smiling at Heero.  
  
"Hmph! Fine, but they have to finish eating first," Heero said, looking at the girls who hadn't even touched their food yet, "oi, what's wrong?"  
  
"We wanna watch SpongeBob!" Jolene yelled, grabbing the remote controller away from Wufei, who was aimlessly flipping channels.  
  
"Oro?" Quatre looked confused.  
  
On the TV screen was a picture of a pirate with lips that started to sing, while some weird looking yellow sponge dude in pants danced on the screen.  
  
Are ya ready kids? Aye Aye Captain!  
I can't hear you!!! Aye Aye Captain!  
Ohhhhhhhh... who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
Absorbent and Yellow and porose is he!  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish!  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
SpongeBobSquarePants! Ready!?  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
SpongeBobSquarePants!  
SpongeBobs Square Pants—!   
  
  
"What the hell!?" Wufei looked at the display of utter stupidity before him.  
  
"This is the dumbest show I have ever seen in my life," Trowa stated, "only complete fools could possibly enjoy this!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Karate Chop the squirrel square dude! HA ha ha!"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo and smiled in success, "I rest my case..."  
  
"Okay Julie-san and Jolene-san, it's time to clean your room now," Quatre said, grabbing their empty plates from them and heading into the kitchen.  
  
"And Trowa is going to supervise, so you better clean," Duo said, returning to watching SpongeBob.  
  
"And make it quick, because I have to give you a bath," Heero said, glaring at the two retreating girls.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get them to clean up," Trowa said, grabbing the Inu-Yasha comic and heading upstairs.   
  
It took over an hour for Trowa to get Julie and Jolene to clean their room. At one point, Trowa had to put down his comic and loom over the girls while they picked up the barbies. Trowa didn't get much time to read, because every time he took his eyes off them, they would drag something else out and start to play with it. Trowa soon gave up trying to read and started to help clean up the mess. After he was finally satisfied that the room was clean, Trowa walked down stairs to inform Heero that Julie and Jolene were ready for their bath. Heero nodded at this, and hesitantly made his way up the stairs.  
  
Seeing this, Duo yelled after Heero, "Don't worry Heero, they're only little girls, they don't have anything yet."  
  
"Maxwell no Hentai, shut-up and just go make their beds!" Wufei yelled, throwing one of the couch pillows at Duo's face.  
  
"Fine, Fine!"  
  
Heero, meanwhile, was running a bath with warm water in the bathroom upstairs. From the style of the bathroom, which was butterflies and flowers, Heero guessed that this was Jenn's bathroom. He also got this impression when he went under the sink, to get a bar of soap, and found a package of women's sanitary pads stowed in the back corner. Just as Heero was about to reach for the faucet and turn off the water, Julie and Jolene jumped into the tub, splashing Heero with quite a bit of water. Heero grabbed a hand towel that was hanging next to him and wiped his face, which was dripping with water, off and glared at the two girls in the tub.  
  
"Thank-you very much, I overdue for a bath," Heero said sarcastically, ringing out his shirt.  
  
"Why don't you just take it off?" Julie asked, looking at Heero, "You don't have boobs like my sister."  
  
"W-what!?" Heero looked at the girls shocked, but quickly recovered, "I don't want to take my shirt off, that's why."  
  
"Whatever, your weird," Julie said, turning away from Heero.  
  
"I'm weird!? I'm not the one who painted all over myself with nail polish," Heero growled, throwing a bar of soap into the water, "start washing."  
  
"Fine!" Julie pulled the shower curtain across the bar so that Heero couldn't see anything.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked, picking himself off the floor and sitting on the toilet cover (god, I can't think of what it's called!).  
  
"You're not allowed to see, you're a boy!" Julie yelled from behind the curtain.  
  
"..."  
  
A few minutes later, Julie pulled the curtain back and handed Heero the bar of soap. Heero looked at Julie to make sure that all the nail polish was off, and was relieved to see that it was. But when Heero looked at Jolene, the nail polish was still present.  
  
"Here Jolene, wash," Heero handed Jolene the bar of soap, but she didn't take it, "what's wrong? You need to get all that nail polish off."  
  
"I can't!" Jolene wailed, and started to cry.  
  
"Jo your so stupid!" Julie yelled, grabbing the soap from Heero, "take the stupid soap you stupid!"  
  
"I can't!!!!!!!" Jolene screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What the hell? Heero, what did you do!?" Duo walked into the bathroom with a pile of kids sheets in his hands to see Jolene screaming in the tub.  
  
"I didn't do anything, she just started crying because she claims she can't wash herself," Heero yelled, pointing to the bar of soap in Julie's hand.  
  
"Well, you wash her then so she shuts up!" Duo yelled back, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, Jolene come here," Heero got down on his knee's next to the tub and grabbed the soap.  
  
Heero got his hands all soapy and started to scrub the nail polish off of Jolene's arms and face. When he was all done, he gave the soap to Julie and told her to wash her sisters legs. Julie refused, but after a short argument, Heero convinced her to do it. After they were all clean, Heero was about to grab their towels and command them to get out when Julie said they needed their hair washed.  
  
"Why? You can just wash it in the morning, now get out!" Heero said, pulling the plug out of the drain.  
  
"But our hair will get all tangled if we don't get it braided!" Jolene said, tugging at her slightly damp hair.  
  
"Duo can braid your hair, god knows he braids his own every day," Heero said, throwing the towels at the girls heads and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Duo, you get to braid the girls hair for them," Heero said, walking into the girls room, where currently, all of the other boys were.  
  
"Fine," Duo replied, pulling out the girls brush and pony tail box.  
  
After Duo had braided the girls hair and they were in their pj's and in bed, the boys were getting ready to leave their room.  
  
"Hey wait!" Julie yelled, catching the boys attention.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked coldly.  
  
"You gots ta tell us a story!"Jolene said, unaffected by Heero's tone.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, walking back into the room, followed by the other four g-boys.  
  
"Cause, Jenn told us one once," Julie said, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Once?" Quatre looked at the girls confused.  
  
"Yup-Yup!" Jolene piped, sitting up in bed also.  
  
"Well, if she only told you a story once, then how come we have to tell you one now?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Cause, we want you to tell us a story, that's why!" Julie yelled.  
  
"I don't know any children's stories onna!" Wufei yelled back.  
  
"So make one up then!" Julie yelled, smiling.  
  
"Fine, Once upon a time... there was an eagle," Heero said, thinking.  
  
"An eagle named Heero, and his friends!" Duo said, joining in Heero's story, "there was this one really cool bat named Duo, who was really fast at stealth operations!"  
  
"But could never learn to shut his mouth!" Wufei added, chuckling at Duo's angry face.  
  
"Another friend of Heero's was a spider monkey who was excellent at the gymnastics," Trowa said, thinking.  
  
"But had some trouble with social skills," Quatre said, smiling at Trowa, "But that's okay, because his friend, the rabbit was nice and didn't really care."  
  
"Thus he was a weakling and was made easy pray to Wufei the great..."  
  
"Grumpy turtle!" Duo yelled, getting laughs from the two girls and a glare from Wufei.  
  
"Anyways, these animals all lived in a forest together, with eagle as their leader, fighting off any enemy mobil sui... animals," Heero corrected himself.  
  
"But then, one day, a bunch of female animals of the same species as the boys entered the forest," Duo said, taking his turn to tell the story.  
  
"But all these onna's were weaklings and they needed constant protection which really..."  
  
"Was alright with the boy animals, because they enjoyed the extra company," Quatre cut Wufei off before he could make any offensive comments about women.  
  
"The female spider monkey was named Dorothy and she worked with the rabbit Quatre in their business... keeping... food inventory," Trowa said, making up the business as he went along.  
  
"The female bat was named Hilde and she just loved the male bat Duo, cause he was the coolest!" Duo said enthusiastically!  
  
"The female rabbit, who was also very good at gymnastics, worked with Trowa at the animal circus," Quatre said, smiling at the two little girls who were listening intently.  
  
"The onna turtle, Sally, was always annoying Wufei and..."  
  
"They eventually became partners working to protect the forest," Trowa cut Wufei off, considering Wufei had nothing nice to say about the female race.  
  
"The male eagle was under strict orders from the brother of Relena, the female eagle, to protect her at all costs..."  
  
"But he found that he actually enjoyed doing it, never mind the fact that it was an order," Duo cut in, grinning evilly at Heero, who was just about to strangle him, "and then, sooner or later, all the boy animals got together with the girl of the same species and got married! And they all lived happily ever after, the end!"   
  
"What!? That's not what happened! I REFUSE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THAT ANNOYING ONNA!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Shh! If you wake them up, you'll have to tell them another story!" Duo grinned, pointing at the two sleeping girls.  
  
"Yes, and we don't want to have to think of another one, do we?" Quatre smiled, and tucked the girls in.  
  
"No, I wouldn't," Trowa said, walking out of their room and heading down stairs, followed by Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.  
  
"..." Heero looked around their room to make sure everything was in order, then turned off the light and followed the other g-boys example.   
  
It had only been about fifteen minutes after the former gundam pilots had gotten Julie and Jolene to go to sleep, that the girls came walking into the house. Trowa, who had just finished reading the Inu-Yasha manga (about time ne?), walked over to Catherine to see what the hell she had bought now. Duo walked over to Hilde and asked her if she had forgiven him yet. When she said no and Duo gave her the puppy dog look, she gave in and gave Duo a hug.   
  
"So, how were they? They didn't drive you completely bonkers, did they?" Jenn asked, with a tinge of wishful thinking in her voice.  
  
"Well, luckily we still have most of our sanity left," Heero said, looking at Jenn.  
  
"Oh gosh, they were really that bad huh?" Becca asked, looking at the worn out looking Gundam Boys.  
  
"No, they were worse," Duo said.  
  
"I feel just awful about this! How can I make it up to you...?" Jenn stood and thought for a few moments, "I know! I'll treat you all to a trip to Wild Waves this weekend! My dad got free tickets from work!"  
  
"What's Wild Waves?" Quatre asked, looking at Jenn questioningly.  
  
"It's a water/amusement park," said Robin, "It's a lot of fun!"  
  
"So, what do you say? It's the least I can do for your payment," Jenn said, pleading slightly.  
  
"Alright, on Saturday then," Heero said, confirming the arrangement with the rest of the group.  
  
"Great! We can work out the minor details tomorrow, but right now, it looks like you guys are completely worn out," said Jenn, ushering Becca and Robin out the door, "Come on, we'll take you home!"  
  
  
Heero and Relena were dropped off at their apartment building and after waving good bye, they started for the inside of the building. Upon making it inside, Heero held the door open for Relena, as any normal gentleman would do for a lady, and then headed for the elevator. Since Heero and Relena lived on the same floor, courtesy of Heero's mission, they ended up sharing the elevator.  
  
"So, did you really have that hard of a time with the little girls?" Relena asked, breaking the silence between Heero and her.  
  
"They were incredibly loud and energetic, lets just say that," Heero said, watching the little numbers light up as they passed each floor, "but, when they calmed down, they weren't so bad."  
  
"So, are you saying that you wouldn't mind having a child of your own when you get married?" Relena asked.  
  
"After what I just went through, I feel I could deal with any kid, so I guess I wouldn't mind," Heero said, looking at Relena, who was, for some reason, smiling, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, just a good piece of information to know!" Relena smiled again, and stepped out of the elevator, "Well, see you in the morning Heero!"  
  
Heero watched as Relena walked out of the elevator and rounded the corner to her room. The doors to the elevator closed and Heero stood in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what Relena meant, before he realized that this was floor too. He cursed himself for being so spaced out, and exited the elevator, heading to his room.  
  
A/N: Ah! *stretches arms above her head* another chapter in the lives of the Gundam Gang completed! So now they are headed to an amusement park huh!? Sounds fun! One thing that you can be sure of though, is that it's going to be full of humor, so stay tuned! Sayonara, and don't to forget to review please!  
  
Disclaimer: hm... not much I don't own in this chapter, except SpongeBob and any characters from Gundam Wing... Oh, I don't own Jak and Daxter or Inu-Yasha either! I think that's it... oh well, I don't own anything but the plot! See ya! 


	5. Oi! Need a History Lesson!?

Oh! Need a History lesson?!  
  
It was a bright new sunny day at the high school and the group of friends all stood in the school library talking and waiting for classes to start. Ironically enough, the whole gang shared the same first period class together, which just so happened to be History. It was always a new experience with the Gundam Pilots in their class, because they were always very opinionated, and were constantly correcting the teacher on events that happened during the war. It only proved to get more interesting, as the new subject they were discussing for the next up coming week was the war of A.C. 195. However, the group was not worried about this at that time, as they were just talking quietly among themselves.  
  
"Heero, you guys, I really can't express how sorry I am about my sister's behavior!" Jenn said, for the thousandth time, since the new day started.  
  
"Really, it's alright Jenn-san, I am sure they are just as bad, if not worse, for you," Quatre said, smiling at her.  
  
"You got that right, you should try having a conversation with her on the phone while she's babysitting!" Becca said, laughing.  
  
"Well, so anyway, I suppose, now, you'll never babysit again, huh?" Jenn said, smiling at the boys.  
  
"At least not any little girls," Duo said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something! How are we all going to get to wild waves?" Robin asked, "I mean, we're all going this weekend, ne?"  
  
"Un," Jenn nodded, "That's a good point we should discuss."  
  
"Oi!" Randall and his two friends walked into the library and approached the group, "You're going to Wild Waves and you didn't invite me!?"  
  
"We're are only going because it's our payment for babysitting Jenn-san's..."  
  
"Demon-onna-sisters," Wufei retorted, cutting Trowa off in mid sentence.  
  
"Whoa, it was really that bad?" Randall asked, looking at Heero.  
  
"Let's not go into those details," Heero said, solemnly, ending the conversation.  
  
"Well, do you and your friends wanna come too?" Jenn asked Randall, "My dad gave me rights to 16 tickets, which mean there's enough for you, David, and Aaron."  
  
"That's soooo cool!" David said giving a thumbs up, and making Becca giggle.  
  
"I would be very honored to accompany you fine ladies," Aaron said bowing to Robin, which made her blush furiously.  
  
"I'd really love to go also!" Randall said.  
  
"Hey, but wait a sec," Hilde said, thinking out loud.  
  
"What is it Hilde?" Relena asked, looking quizzically at her friend.  
  
"What about Randall's girlfriend? Won't she be jealous?" Hilde said, looking at Randall.  
  
"Who says she has to know?" Randall said slyly.  
  
"Whoa man! Do you think that's a good idea?" Duo asked, looking at Randall seriously, "Women have a strange way of finding out these things, and when they do, there's hell to pay."  
  
"And you would know, wouldn't you Maxwell?" Wufei said, sneering at Duo.  
  
"Well, I'll just explain that we didn't have enough tickets," Randall said, shrugging.  
  
"Whatever you say ma..."  
  
Duo was cut off in mid sentence by the warning bell, signaling that class was about to start. In a mad rush, the group of friends grabbed their stuff and headed off to their class. Luckily, they all made it to class on time and took their seats just before the teacher walked in.   
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu minna," the short female teacher said, stepping up to the blackboard and started writing down something, "I am sorry to report that I will not be teaching your class today, due to a meeting, but I know you will all miss me!" was her response, after hearing a round of cheering from her class.  
  
"As you well know, today we will be talking about the war of A.C. 195, and to help you understand the situations that occurred during the war, I have gotten a guest speaker to lecture you for today," the teacher said, walking to the door to her right, "please welcome former soldier, Zechs Marquise (I know, I probably spelled his name wrong _ I will tell you," Heero grabbed his pass and walked out the door, to his next class.  
  
"Hai, I know you will."  
  
A/N: Okay! Well, don't you wish that history classes in real life could be like that!? I know I do! I ran this by my friends and they thought it was funny, I hope you all do too! Oh! And I must apologize for telling you all that they would be going to Wild Waves in this chapter. In truth, they won't be going until the chapter after the next one. Gomen Nasai, but you have to see what I have in store for the Gundam Gumi in their afternoon activities, he he he! And also, before I forget, thank-you all so much for your reviews, I love reading what you think of my story, please continue! Ja!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... hey! That was a lot easier then saying everything I don't own, ne?  
  
Nihongo daiji Japanese Words:  
  
Maxwell no Baka: Maxwell you idiot!  
  
Nazekatoiuto: because; the reason why is  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Un: yea  
  
Doushite: why  
  
Ohayou gozaimasu minna: Good Morning Everyone!  
  
Ochitsuita: Quiet!  
  
Onna: Woman  
  
Nani: What  
  
Demo: But...  
  
Oi: Hey  
  
Honto: Really? 


	6. Oi! Need a History Lesson!? prt 2 -_-;

A/N: This is increadably stupid, but FF.net wouldn't display this whole part of the story... IT MAKES ME SOOOOOO MAD! But, I guess you can still read it. Sorry if the other chapter was confusing because it ended with part of this chapter, it was very frustrating to me also, believe me. So, the Japanese word reference and disclaimer are in the chapter before this one, and these two chapters are supposed to go together as one. Gomen Nasai for the inconveince!  
  
"Wha!?"  
  
"Zechs..."  
  
"Milliardo!?"  
  
"Mr. Milliardo..."  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
All of the former Gundam pilots, Relena and Dorothy stood up in shock, as Zechs entered the room. All of the other students in the class already thought that this particular group of teenagers were weird, but now that they were acting like they knew this guest speaker really made them seem suspicious. Most of them started to talk quietly to the person next to them, while the rest of the Gundam Gumi (that's what I'll call them from now on! I'm such a genius!... not) tried to pretend they didn't know them.   
  
"Hello class, so nice to make your acquaintance," Zechs said, bowing, and obviously ignoring the outburst from the back of the class.  
  
"Zechs-sensei," a Boy raised his hand in the back.  
  
"Yes... Taylor?" Zechs briefly looked at the seating chart to find the boys name, then looked up.  
  
"It has come to my attention that those guys over there seem to know you," Taylor said, pointing over at the still stunned Gundam Gumi, "Is this true?"  
  
"Why yes, I do know them," Zechs said, "The former Gundam pilots, Relena Peacecraft, and Miss Catalonia."  
  
At this bit of information, the class gasped and erupted with conversation, which mostly sounded like:  
  
"I knew I recognized them from somewhere!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember hearing about them on T.V. a few years ago!"  
  
"Is that girl really the former Queen of the Universe!?"  
  
"Wow! That's so awesome!"  
  
"Now now, class," Zechs said, finally, "We are here to talk about the war of A.C. 195, not chat amongst ourselves. Please, take your seats, I will talk to you all after class." Zechs said, motioning to the gundam pilots and co to sit down.  
  
"Now, by this point in time, I am sure you know that the war of A.C 195 was a war between the colonies and the earth over independence from the earth sphere alliance, ne?" Zechs looked at the class, and after receiving nods yes, he continued, "So, we shall skip ahead of all that explaining and begin with the Gundams descending to Earth. May I ask that the five gundam pilots please come to the front of the class?"  
  
"Why should we?" Duo asked, looking at Zechs.  
  
"I would like you to explain who you are and what your true motives for joining the war were," Zechs said, simply.  
  
"That's classified information Zechs, and you know it," Heero said, glaring at Zechs.  
  
"Certainly the Perfect Soldier of the wing Zero has nothing to hide that this class's parents don't already know. After all, your personal lives and backgrounds were spread all over the news during the war, and if they truly wanted to know, this class could simply go home and ask their parents." Zechs smirked at the defeated Gundam Pilots, as they reluctantly walked to the front of the class, "All right then, let us begin our interview by telling us who you are and what Gundam you piloted."  
  
"I am Heero Yuy, named after the former leader of the colonies. Gundam Pilot of Gundam unit one, Wing Gundam," said Heero, looking at the astonished gazes he was getting from the class, "Later, I also piloted the Wing Zero."  
  
"And, a bit of information my buddy here forgot to mention is that he has super human strength and was also known as the perfect soldier, because he feared nothing and was completely without emotion," Duo smirked, only to receive a glare and an "Omae o korosu," from Heero.  
  
"Heh," Duo laughed nervously and gulped, "I am the God of Death! Pilot of the Gundam unit two, Deathscythe, and a master of stealth operations!"  
  
"He was also a pilot who could never learn to shut his mouth!" Wufei yelled, smirking in satisfaction at Duo's angry face.  
  
"I am the nameless Soldier, code named Trowa Barton. I piloted the Gundam Unit three, Heavy Arms..."  
  
"He also was, and still is, is a performer in the circus," Quatre said, adding a bit of extra information to Trowa's introduction, "I am Quatre Rebarba Winner, Heir to the Winner family, and the former pilot to the Gundam Unit four, SandRock,"  
  
"He is a genius when it comes to battle tactics, but can become dangerous when mentally unstable," Trowa said.  
  
"I am Wufei Chang, pilot of the Gundam unit five, Ultron, and then Shenlong. I am the conveyor of justice, with the help of my Nataku!" Wufei stated proudly.  
  
"He's also a sexist jerk when it comes to women, and he's a real pain in the ass to boot!" Duo retaliated, laughing at Wufei.  
  
"How dare you, Maxwell no Baka!" Wufei yelled, grabbing a pair of scissors from the desk and lunging at Duo, "Let's just cut that braid of yours off and see how you like it!"  
  
"Noooo! Get away from meee!!!!" Duo yelled, and started running around the room.  
  
"You guys! We shouldn't be fighting, it isn't right!" Quatre yelled at the two, as they whizzed past him.  
  
"You are being foolish," Trowa stuck out his foot and tripped Duo, making him fall flat on his face.  
  
"Wufei, stop," Heero grabbed the scissors away from Wufei, before he could chop off Duo's braid.  
  
"You want to fight me Yuy!?" Wufei yelled, "give me back those scissors so I can avenge the name of Nataku!"  
  
Heero grabbed his gun out of his bag and pointed at Duo and Wufei, "I said, enough."  
  
"Heero!!!!" Relena ran down to the front of the class and grabbed the gun away, "What are you thinking!? You're as bad as they are!"  
  
"You need to cut it out too Duo Maxwell!" Hilde yelled, wacking Duo.  
  
"Stop your fighting and just answer the question the class has for you, alright!?" Catherine yelled from her seat.  
  
"Yes," Zechs finally stood up, "Thank-you for your help ladies, I can take it from here."  
  
"Well, why didn't you take charge before this happened Milliardo!? You are very immature to let things get out of hand like this!" Relena scolded, whipping Zechs across his nose with her finger, and then returning to her seat.  
  
"Hah! She told you Zechs!" Duo laughed at Zechs expense, along with a few giggles from the rest of the class.  
  
"Ochitsuita!" Zechs glared at Duo, "Now class, please fell free to ask questions."  
  
"Um," a girl in the back raised her hand and asked, "So like, Duo, are you really an American?" the girl asked, batting her eye lashes.  
  
"Why yes I am," Duo said smoothly, forgetting that Hilde was in the room and could see everything.  
  
"Back off Barbie!" Hilde yelled at the girl, "He's mine!"  
  
"Uh! Well, I never!"  
  
"Excuse me, Heero-san?" a boy in the middle of the class raised his hand, "Did it hurt when you self destructed your Gundam?"  
  
"Yes it did," Heero replied, silently thinking what a stupid question that was, "I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"So, were you ever afraid of anything?" Another boy asked.  
  
"No, I was trained to fear nothing. I was trained with the idea that emotions make you weak."  
  
"Demo... Heero," Relena voice sounded from the back of the room, startling Heero a bit, "Wasn't it you who told Trowa to live by your emotions?"   
  
Seeing that Heero was in a bind, Duo piped up and said, "Okay, next question please!"  
  
"Quatre-san! Do you ever have free time from your duties as the Winner Families heir?" a girl asked.  
  
"Yes, very rarely, but when I do, I enjoy it," Quatre smiled.  
  
"Who takes care of your job while you attend school?" the same girl asked.  
  
"Oh, my sisters do! They help me out quite a bit,"  
  
"And, just how many sister's do you have, Quatre?" Duo asked, receiving a puzzled look from Quatre.  
  
"I have 29 sisters Duo, but you already knew that," Quatre said, soon hearing a gasp coming from the entire class.  
  
After the shock from Quatre's revelation about his sisters had subsided, a girl raised her hand and asked Trowa, "So like, do you really work in the circus?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Trowa said.  
  
"Well, what act do you do?" another girl asked.  
  
"My sister, Catherine, throws knifes at me," Trowa said, pointing to Catherine.  
  
"Has she ever hit you with one?"  
  
"Once, but it was an accident!" Catherine interjected, to her defense.  
  
"Yo, Wufei Chang," a punk kid with a mo-hawk said, "So, if you don't like girls, does that mean you're a fruit cake?"  
  
"NANI!? INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!" Wufei lunged at the boy and was about to punch him, when Duo grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away.  
  
"Heh, he's not. In fact, he actually has a girlfriend," Duo said, trying to restrain Wufei.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!" Wufei grabbed at Duo's braid and started to pull it mercilessly.  
  
"Wufei!" Sally walked through the door and grabbed Wufei's ear, like a child.  
  
"Injustice Onna! Unhand me at once!" Wufei yelled, letting go of Duo's braid and reaching up at Sally's hand, and trying to pull it away from his ear.  
  
"I will not! Stop being so touchy, and calm down, or I will dock your pay!" Sally yelled, releasing Wufei once he had calmed down, "I will talk with you about this at home," Sally walked out of the room.  
  
"Whoa! They live together, so they must be a major item!" a girl said, once Sally left.  
  
"We share barracks, that's all!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"I have a question!" a boy raised his hand, "Which one of you blew up Libra?"  
  
"Why, that would be me," Zechs stepped forward, bowing.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Duo stepped forward and protested.  
  
"Yes, we all blew up Libra together!" Quatre stepped forward as well.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Heero almost blew you up, Zechs, but he stopped," Trowa said, staring at a now sweat dropping Zechs.  
  
"Ahem, yes, Heero spared my life for my sisters happiness," Zechs grinned slyly at Heero.  
  
"Honto!?" Duo started grinning like a cat.  
  
"Heero, you must really care about Relena to do that huh?" Hilde said, nudging a now, bright red Relena.  
  
"I..."  
  
"He probably didn't want Relena to go through what he had experienced himself," Jenn spoke up, receiving the whole rooms attention, which made her blush furiously, "Well, at least that's what I think."  
  
"Hn," Heero nodded, and that ended the subject.  
  
"Alright, so, which one of you saved the planet from that falling piece of Libra?" a girl asked.  
  
"Oh, that would be me!" Zechs stepped forward again, but got a wad of paper thrown at his head.  
  
"Kisama! You didn't, Heero did!" Duo yelled, balling up another piece of paper, and threw it at him.  
  
"And, as I recall, you were the one that blew that hole in the earth," Wufei grinned, enjoying seeing Zechs squirm.  
  
"Wow! So, you saved the earth Heero-san!? How did it feel?" the girl asked.  
  
"It felt..." everyone in the class leaned in to hear Heero's answer, including the Gundam Gumi, who were incredibly curious, "It felt... hot,"  
  
"Agh!" the whole class face faulted, except for Heero, who looked at them curiously.  
  
"Well, that's Heero for you. Truthful and serious to a fault!" Quatre said, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny man!" Duo grabbed Heero and punched him in the arm, "that's not what they meant you dim wit! They meant what you were feeling mentally!"  
  
"Hm... I was thinking I wanted to survive, so that I could do this!" Heero punched Duo in the arm, but with a lot more force, sending Duo into the wall, "That's one for one."  
  
"Shimatta! You bastard!" Duo Picked himself up and started to charge at Heero, but Quatre and Trowa grabbed his arms and restrained him.  
  
"Calm down Duo," Heero glared at Duo, then smirked slightly, "It was just a joke."  
  
"Uh... I don't... believe it..." Duo stood perplexed.  
  
"Bring!" The bell, signaling class was out, rang, and all the students started out the door. The only people who remained were the Gundam Gumi and Zechs.  
  
"Well, that was quite an interesting class, wasn't it?" Zech asked, walking over to where the group stood, gathering their things.  
  
"Yeah, you lied and tried to take the credit for our hard work!" Duo scoffed, picking up his bag, while he contemplated what Heero had done.  
  
"Yes, well that is in the past now," Zechs said, scratching his head.  
  
"Mind telling us what you are doing here Zechs?" Trowa asked, looking at the guilty man before them.  
  
"I am just traveling around, I am leaving tomorrow," Zechs said.  
  
"So kaa," Quatre said, gathering his things.  
  
"Oi! If we don't hurry, we're going to be late for gym class!" Jenn said, grabbing a hold of Becca's hand.  
  
"Oh yeah! Come on Robin!" Becca grabbed Robin's hand with her free one, and they ran out of the class room.  
  
"Kuso! They're right! We gotta get moving!" Duo yelled, running out of the room, follow by everyone else.  
  
Heero was about to leave as well, but he was stopped by Zechs. Heero turned around and told Zechs that he was going to be late for his Computer class.  
  
"I will give you a hall pass, just listen to me for a second," Zechs said, pulling out a yellow slip of paper, which said "hall pass".  
  
"... what is it?" Heero asked, walking back into the room.  
  
"I was wondering if you have seen anything suspicious lately?"  
  
"Non," Heero said, shaking his head, "doushite?"  
  
"Nazekatoiuto, there have been many attempts on my life, because I am in charge of the Sanq kingdom right now," Zechs said.  
  
"That's understandable," Heero said, "I have been doing my job right, if I see anything suspicious, I will tell you," Heero grabbed his pass and walked out the door, to his next class.  
  
"Hai, I know you will." 


	7. After School Activities

"Oi, Heero, what did Zechs want?" Duo asked, as they walked through the halls to meet Jenn and the others in front of the school as school let out.  
  
"Oh, just to share some information concerning my mission," Heero said, not bothering to go into details.  
  
"So, are you ready to try out for swim team Heero?" Jenn asked, as they approched.  
  
"Aa,"  
  
"Well, okay then, Randall's in the boys locker room, and he's got your swim suit, so get going and meet me by the pool," Jenn said, walking over to the girls locker room.  
  
"Alright, so Hilde, what are you gonna do?" Robin said, "If your joining swing club, then follow me."  
  
"I need to keep an eye on this braided baka," Hilde said, gesturing to in Duo's direction, "so I'll join swing."  
  
"That's great Hilde-babe," Duo said, following after Hilde, "now I don't need to find a partner."  
  
"Yes, but what about Becca and Robin?" Hilde said, looking over to Becca and Robin as they strolled through the halls.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me," Becca said, smiling, "David was already enrolled in Swing, so I'll dance with him!"  
  
"And as for me! I usually dance with a boy named Brian, but I heard that Aaron is joining, so maybe I'll ask him!" Robin piped, as they entered the gymnasium.  
  
  
"So, do you think we'll like this class Dorothy?" Catherine asked, as they walked down the fairly desterted halls to their Fashion and Apperial after school class.  
  
"I don't know, as long as we don't have to sew anything, I think I'll be fine," Dorothy said, looking at her hands.  
  
"Oh, why's that?" Catherine asked, looking at Dorothy suspiously.  
  
"Because the last time I tried to sew something, I got this!" Dorothy held up her hand to reveal a big puddle of red stuff on her hand.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Catherine screamed, as she looked at Dorothy's hand.  
  
"HA HA HA!" Dorothy laughed, as Catherine fell to the ground, in her futile attempt to get away from her hand, "you should have seen your face, it was priceless!"   
  
"You little bitch! That's not funny!!!! What the hell is that stuff!?" Catherine yelled, picking herself up off the floor.  
  
"Only ketchup! Your such a wuss!" Dorothy laughed, and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Hmmmm... I'll get you back for that..." Catherine muttered to herself, and followed after Dorothy.  
  
  
"Oh hello! I am Quatre and I'm looking for the Orchestra class!" Quatre said, as he walked into a portable outside the building.  
  
"Well, you've come to the right place," the teacher mumbled.  
  
"Great!" Quatre looked around the class to see that there was no organization to the insrument what so ever. 'hm, maybe people here conduct orchestra differently here, because I always remember seeing the different instruments together when I attended concerts with my father.' Quatre thought, as he took a seat in the back.  
  
"Alright, is everybody here?" the teacher, who sounded like he was experiencing a lack of caffiene, asked, "Good, lets begin with the scales... uh, B flat."  
  
By the time the class had finished with the B flat scale, Quatre thought his eardrums were going to burst. And, much to Quatre's annoyance, the caffiene deprived teacher said is was great and moved on. The class had gone through all the warm up scales, and by that time, Quatre was not only extreamly annoyed, but he was surprised that he hadn't gone deaf. Quatre, not being able to take anymore of the ear wreching music, stood up and walked up to the front of the class, with his Violin in hand.   
  
Just as the teacher was raising his arms to start conducting a song, Quatre grabbed the baton, and yelled, "What is wrong with you, are you deaf!?"  
  
"Huh...?" the teacher looked at Quatre dazed.  
  
"These student's sound, no offence," Quatre turned to the class and smiled, then returned to glaring at the teacher, "terrible! Now, you sit, right here, and I will take it from here!" Quatre led the teacher to a chair, with no resistance, and made him sit, then returned to the front of the class.  
  
Quatre picked up his violin and his bow, and placed it under his chin. He looked around the class once, to make sure everone was paying attention, and then started to play the scales, one by one. When he finished he looked at the class to see all the students gaping at him in astonishment, and the teacher sleeping in the chair.  
  
"Okay, I will be your new conductor, Mr. Winner. Let's start by putting you into sections acording to your instrument," Quatre said, and started directing students where to sit.  
  
  
"Wow! That's the most increadable thing I have ever seen!" an onlooked to Trowa's preformance remarked.  
  
"Yeah, he's so awsome! He's in my history class, and he said that he works in the circus!" another girl said, watching Trowa in awe.  
  
'Hm, looks like I have atracted much attention to myself,' Trowa thought, as he saw practically the whole gymnaism staring at him.  
  
"Well done Mr. Barton! That was quite impressive!" the gym teacher approched Trowa after he had landed from his five flips in the air.  
  
"Thank-you," Trowa replied to the young woman.  
  
"Now, it doesn't look like you really need it, so I will ask you to help me instruct the class. Our first objective is to teach these kids how to do cartwheels." the teacher looked around the gym and then smiled at Trowa.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Trowa stared blankly at the teacher, who just smiled at him and shook her head, "...fine then."  
  
  
"Hey Jenn, where's Heero?" Relena asked, walking over to Jenn, who was stretching by the side of the pool.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Relena," Jenn looked up and reguarded Relena, then continued her stretching, "He's hasn't come out of the locker room yet. Demo, matte, why are you here?" Jenn looked quizzically at Relena.  
  
"Oh, my assignment for my yearbook class is to report and take pictures on the school swim team," Relena said, gesturing to the digital camera and not pad in her pack.  
  
"So kaa..."   
  
"Oh my Gosh! Heero, is that... you!?" Relena practically yelled.  
  
Heero had just walked out of the boys bathroom, with Randall trailing behind him. Heero had a very disgruntled look on his face, but not because Relena was there, it was the suit he was forced to wear. Heero and Randall's suits, which Randall was none to happy about either, was a blue piece of cloth know as a speedo.  
  
"Kuso! Jenn! You didn't say anything about having to wear these!" Randall yelled, when he reached her.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Jenn covered her face and peered at the two very angry boys in front of her through her fingers, "I really had no idea that those were the boys suits!"  
  
"Hn," Heero looked at Relena, who had her hands on her hips, "Nani?"  
  
"I don't see what you guys are having such a cow about!" Relena said, drawing Randall's attention to her as well, "All of the other boys have to wear them too, and it's not like people will be staring at you, I mean, you'll be in the water for Kami-sama's sake!"  
  
"Uh, thanks, Relena. I have to start warming up now," Jenn looked over to the guys, who were slowly getting over the swimsuits they had to wear, "Um, are you guys coming?"  
  
"Sure, I'll share a lane with you," Randall followed Jenn around the Olympic sized pool and jumped into lane 5 with her.  
  
"Well, aren't you going too? You have to try out for the team don't you, surely you need to warm up," Relena said, smiling at Heero.  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you were in Yearbook club or something," Heero said, staring at Relena.  
  
"Oh I am! You and the swim team are my first assignment! So get in the water so I can take some pictures," Relena said, pushing Heero in the correct general direction.  
  
Heero shook his head slightly and proceeded to walk over to lane 5. Heero watched Jenn and Randall swim laps in the lane for a short amount of time until Randall and Jenn collided in the middle of the lane. Heero smirked slightly as Jenn blushed and apologized for bumping into Randall, while he calmly told her it was alright.   
  
Jenn, seeing Heero smirking at her small accedent swam over to the deck and glared up at him.  
  
"And just what do you think is so funny!?" Jenn fumed.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Heero replied calmly, repressing another laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you nothing!" Jenn reached out of the pool and grabbed Heero by his leg, yanking him into the lane.  
  
Heero came up for air, sputtering, only to find Jenn laughing her head off. Just as Heero was about to reach for Jenn and attack her, she took off at increadable speed down to the other end of the pool. Heero gave up his rant and also began to swim laps. By the end of the session, both Heero and Randall were members of the CKHS swim team.  
  
"Yo! 'Sup guys!? I didn't know you would all be here!" Duo said enthusiastically as he entered the local McDonalds.  
  
"Oh, we always come here on fridays after practice," Jenn explained, looking at her friends who nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how did your guys first day at your activities go?" Relena asked, as she sat down next to Heero in the booth.  
  
"Oh, fine, Duo dropped me on a flip and I fell on my ass, but other then that, everything went peachy," Hilde glared at Duo, who inched away slightly.  
  
"What about you Trowa? Get a good excersize today?" Quatre asked, picking up a fry.  
  
"Flipping young girls over to teach them cartwheels isn't exactly a good warm up, and to add to it, a girl kicked me in the face while she was flipping," Trowa said, gesturing to the big red maark in the shape on a foot on his left cheek, "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I took control of the Orcestra class and relieved the prozack deprived teacher of his duties," Quatre said happily, eating another fry.  
  
"Hey, where's the rest of our group?" Robin asked, looking around for Catherine, Dorothy, and Wufei.  
  
"I dunno, I haven't seen th..."  
  
Before Becca could finish her sentence, a very angry dorothy stormed through the doors, practically breaking the glass in the process, followed by a timid Cathy not far behind. Now, anyone who hadn't known Dorothy prviously wouldn't have been able to understand what her problem was, but the Gundam Gumi knew as soon as they saw her hair. The hair that was once down past her waist was now cut up to her sholders.  
  
"What the hell hapened!?" Duo asked, looking shocked at Dorothy's new do, as she slammed herself in a chair.  
  
"Two words, one name," Dorothy spat out, "Sewing Machine, and Catherine."  
  
"What did you do?" Trowa asked, looking at his sister.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I'll tell you what she did!" Dorothy cut Catherine off abrubtly, "I was sewing with a sewing machine and my hair got sewn into the peice of cloth..."  
  
"You sewed your hair to a peice of cloth!? HA HA HA!" Duo started to laugh histerically.  
  
"Why You!!!!!!" Dorothy jumped up, and in one fluid motion, had a pair of razor sharp sissiors in her hand, ready to lunge at Duo.  
  
"Stop," Heero grabbed Dorothy's arm before she could make a move at Duo's hair, "Cutting off that baka's hair won't avenge your's."  
  
"Fine, but you better watch yourself Maxwell no baka," Dorothy put the scissiors back into her back, while Dou grabbed his braid and began to stroke it lovingly.  
  
"Anyways, this idiot offered to cut off the cloth, but then she cut too much, forcing me to go to a barbers shop, where they chopped all my hair off," Dorothy glared at Catherine again.  
  
"I told you it was an accident, and besides, that was payback for the ketchup ordeal!" Catherine yelled back, then looked the other way.  
  
"Well, it's not all that bad Dorothy," Relena said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't look half bad with short hair Dorothy," Quatre smiled, and offered Dorothy a fry.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Dorothy blushed slightly and accepted the fry.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow's our trip to wild waves, so be ready okay?" Jenn said.  
  
"What time?" Heero asked.  
  
"Randall and I will pick you up at 8:00 am, right?" Jenn looked at Randall, who nodded his approval.  
  
"Well, then, guess we should get going then," Duo looked at Hilde, who nodded and stood up.  
  
"See you tomorrow Guys!" Becca walked out the door with David in tow.  
  
"Alright! Konbanwa!"  
  
A/N: OMG! Finally an update huh!? Sorry it took so long, I had a very bad case of writers block. Because of this, the ending of this chapter probaly isn't so good, sorry for that. Anyways, school started and man, is Highschool way hard! I have so much homework and to make matters worse, I have band rehersal every Monday and Thursday night for 3 hours! It sucks! But anyways, Gomen Nasai for the wait, and hopefully my next chapter will be out soon.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any Gundam Wing Characters or anything else but this story. Ja! 


	8. Are ya ready kids? Wildwaves, watch out...

"Relena, get up," Heero stood next to Relena's bed the next morning at 7:30 a.m.  
"Mm," Relena rolled over in her bed and stared up at Heero dazed, "Let me sleep in a little longer dear?"  
Heero looked surprised at Relena but quickly dissmissed it, remembering his objective, "Relena, we're going to be late if you don't get up, Jenn will be here in thirty minutes."  
"Hm... HUH!?" Relena shot up in bed and looked at Heero, "What time is it!? Why didn't my alarm go off!? What ... how did you get in here?" She looked at Heero, generally confused.  
"It's 7:30 a.m, you knocked the clock off the table when it went off at 6:00 this morning, and through the window," Heero said, pointing over to the slightly ajar window.  
Relena sat for a few moments, trying to take in everthing that was just said to her when she realized that time was ticking away and she still had to get ready. Without even giving the fact that Heero was still present in the room a second thought, Relena threw the covers off her bed and ran into the bathroom, where a couple seconds later, Heero could hear the shower running.  
A few minutes after Relena had gotten into the shower, she exited the bathroom wrapped in a light blue bathrobe with her wet honey blonde hair cascading down her sholders. The sight of Heero sitting at the end of her bed, that was neatly made, and watching t.v. startled her to no end.  
"Heero..." Relena walked over to Heero, tightning the grip on the front of her robe unconsiously, "did you..."  
"I figured you were running late enough as it is," Heero said, standing up, and then walking to the door, "I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready."  
As soon as the door to her apartment shut, Relena smiled and started to get herself dressed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys. How's it going?" Jenn drove up to the front of the building with a sad look on her face.  
"Jenn, what's wrong?" Relena asked, sitting in the seat next to her, as Heero sat in the pilot seat behind her.  
"Randall... his dad had to transfer suddenly, and Randall followed suit... he moved..." Jenn said, looking sadly at the road ahead.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Relena placed a caring hand on Jenn's shoulder.  
"It's okay, I knew he'd have to move sooner or later," Jenn said, smiling at Relena, and then starting up her van, "So let's have fun today, okay?"  
"Right!" Relena said, and looked back at Heero, who simply shrugged.  
"Oh! And I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited one of my other friends to join us," Jenn said, looking questioningly at Heero and Relena, as she drove down through a housing unit.  
"Not at all, right Heero?" Relena looked back a the ever stocic former pilot.  
"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other, it's your trip," Heero said, continuing to look out the side window.  
"Good, now if you don't mind..." Heero looked up to see Relena coming from the front seat to make her way to the seat next to him, but, that's not how it ended.  
"Ah! DEER!" Jennifer practically screamed, as she swerved (I don't even know if that's a word, but I meant moved the car suddenly) the car to avoid hitting the baby deer. Jennifer stopped the car on the side of the road and looked back to Heero and Relena, "Are you guys alri...." Jennifer covered her mouth to stiffle the laughs that were coming at the sight she saw.  
Relena has sitting on Heero's lap with her arms wrapped around his head, crushing his face into her breasts. When Relena heard Jenn's outburst from the front seat, she imediatly opened her tightly closed eyes and imediatly jumped off of Heero. Heero stared at a completely red Relena, speechless, as a the blush rose onto his cheeks.(-^_^-)  
"I-I-I am so sorry Heero!" Relena said, trying hide her blush by bowing, but only succeeding in giving Heero a view down her shirt, making his blush deepen. At his silence, Relena shuffled away from him and sat in her own seat, avoiding all contact with him.  
"Okay, guys this is my friend Tim," Jenn said, when they reached the house, "I'll go get him, wait here... but don't do anything sinful while I'm gone, he he he," Jenn closed the door, while laughing.  
The car was completely silent the whole time Jenn was gone. Every once and a while the two would catch the other looking at them and then quickly look away. After what seemed like an eternity, Jenn returned to the car with a boy that was at least a head higher than her and had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Okay, Tim, this is Heero and Relena, and you guys, this is Tim," Jenn said, while buckling her seatbelt and starting the car.  
"Hi," Tim briefly waved and then turned his attention out the front window.  
  
"Hey, they're really quite, huh?" Tim said while they were traveling on the road.  
"Oh, they just got into a rather embarassing situation earilier in the drive when I was coming to get you," Jenn said, laughing lightly at the memory.  
"You drive like a maniac," Tim shook his head.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jenn looked indignantly at Tim.  
"Exactly how it sounds, that's why you should still ride the bus," Tim said, smirking at Jenn.  
"Hey you! You have to be nice to me because if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be going on this trip!" Jenn said, hotly.  
"Okay..." Tim said, ending the argument that they usually had.  
  
*~*~*~*~Two Hours and many arguments later*~*~*~*  
"Man... they argue more than Duo and Hilde do..." Relena said to Heero, while they listened to Jenn and Tim bicker childishly on where to park the car.  
"Hn," Heero nodded in conformation.  
"We're going to park here because this is where Robin and Becca are parked!" Jenn exclaimed, pulling into the parking space between a small blue car and a white full sized van.  
"But there was a spot up there that was closer to the gate!" Tim protested, "You're just being stupid."  
"I am not Stupid!" Jenn got out and slamed the door.  
"I never said you were," Tim met Jenn behind her van at the trunk, just as she was opening it, "I said you were being stupid because we could've parked closer."  
"But you were implying that I am..."  
"Cut it out you guys! You argue like an old married couple!" Relena said, cutting Tim and Jenn off.  
"We're running late as it is, so lets just go," Heero grabbed his bag and started heading for the front gate, Relena in tow.  
"After you," Tim shut the trunk for Jenn, as she waltzed passed him and followed Heero and Relena.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey Jenn, Hey Tim!" Robin exclaimed as they walked up to the gate.  
"Yuy, Peacecraft..." Wufei ignoledged the two's presence.  
"Come on Hilde! Just a peek?" Duo whined.  
"No Duo! It's a surprise! You have to wait till everyone else changes into their suits."  
"Which won't be for awhile because it's freezing out here!" Becca said, cluching her arms to her sides.  
"Right! So let's head to the roller coaster!" Jenn said, punching a fist into the air, "and anyways, Tim promised he'd take me on the roller coaster!"  
"What!? When did I ever promise that?" Tim asked, looking at Jenn confused.  
"It doesn't matter, we're ALL going," Jenn said, glaring in Becca's direction.  
"No way! I will not go on that thing!" Becca exclaimed, backing away from the group.  
"Come on! I betcha' David will sit next to you!" Cathy said, nudging Becca with her elbow, recieveing a satisfying blush.  
"I don't know, I'm kinda afraid to go on this roller coaster too..." Relena said, as they started walking towards the massive coaster.  
"I'll sit next to you if it makes you feel any better," Heero said without giving much thought to what he said.  
"Oh, lovebirds!" Duo exclaimed, getting elbowed in the gut by Hilde.  
"Don't ruin it Duo!" Hilde seethed through her teeth.  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" Jenn said excitedly.  
"That's the coaster that you weaklings are all afraid to go on!?" Wufei scoffed, barely giving the coaster a second glance.  
"I know right!" Jenn said, "It's like nothing at all!"  
"Yeah right! What have you been smoking lately!?" Robin yelled, making a mad rush for the bathroom, but being stopped in her tracks by Aaron.  
"Come on Robin, nothing bad is going to happen," Aaron said reasurrinly, holding out his hand, "I'll be there with you."  
"Ha ha ha!" Dorothy laughed at Robin's furious blush, "Quatre isn't that the cutest thing you've ever see... Quatre?" Dorothy looked around confused for the small blonde boy and finally located him hiding behind a tree near by.  
"Quatre, what are you doing?" Dorothy asked as she approched him.  
"I don't want to go on that roller coaster," Quatre said, gulping as he looked the coaster over, "I saw a special on tv about a roller coaster that got stuck on a loop and the people were stuck upside down for an hour before the fire department made it to the park."  
"Come on Quatre, what are the odds of that happening? Besides, everyone else is going," Dorothy grabbed Quatre's hand and lead him to the line where the rest of the gang was waiting.  
"You know, I have heard of life time friendships being ruined over stuff like this," Sally said knowingly as they moved forward in the line.  
"Yeah, and I've heard of life time love relationships starting due to stuff like this, right Trowa?" Cathy nudged Trowa.  
"Um, yeah," Trowa said out of impulse, seeing as how he wasn't really paying attention.  
"Okay Tim, you gotta sit next to me okay?" Jenn said, looking up at Tim as she sat on the railing along with all the other girls.  
"Why?" Tim asked plainly.  
"Because everyone else has someone to sit with but me," Jenn said.  
"Fine," Tim sighed in defeat.  
"Hey, what are we going to do after this?" Robin asked, taking a break from her flirt session with Aaron.  
"Let's hit the water slides!" Duo said hopefully.  
"No way! It's still too cold outside!" Hilde said, smirking at the look of defeat Duo had on at that moment.  
"Ha! Since Jenn got to pick this ride, I get to pick the next one!" Becca said, grinning evily at Jenn, making her slightly nervous.  
"Oh yeah woman, and why is that!?" Wufei yelled indignantly.  
"Because I am second in comand, right chief?" Becca looked at Jenn.  
"Right slick," Jenn said, thinking of what Becca could possibly choose.  
"Hey look, it's our turn to get on the ride," Relena said nervously.  
"Alright!" Jenn grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him to the front row of the coaster.  
"Hey wait, why do we have to sit here?" Tim said, taking his seat next to Jenn.  
"Because I've never gotten to sit in the front," Jenn said, while she unconciously grabbed Tim's hand.  
"Heero, I don't know about this," Relena said, looking uncertain at the second row behind Tim and Jenn.  
"It'll be fine Relena, just sit down and hold on tight," Heero said, taking his seat, and then becomeing slightly surprised when Relena gripped his hand rather tightly.  
"No no no no no no no no no," Becca squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped David's hand and waited for the rid to start.  
"Becca, say it with me 'I am ... relaxed," David repeated this over and over as he took deep breaths in and out.  
"Okay, Okay, I can do this..." Robin said, hyperventilating slightly while Aaron stroked her hand and gave her reassuring words.  
"This is gonna be sooo great!" Duo exclaimed to Hilde,  
"Yeah, I haven't had a good scream in awhile," Hilde said, equally excited.  
"I can arrange for that to be fixed," Duo said, wiggling his eyes suggestively.  
"You pervert!" Hilde whapped Duo upside his head.  
"We're gonna get stuck, it's gonna come off the track, my restraint will come lose..."  
"Quatre, nothing is going to go wrong, every thing will be just fine..." Dorothy said, trying to calm her nervous boss down.  
"I'm really excited, what about you?" Cathy asked, smiling at Trowa.  
"Extatic..." Trowa saiid without any emotion.  
Cathy let out an exasparated sigh.  
"Woman, why are we on this stupid contraption!?" Wufei asked Sally.  
"It's called a roller coaster Wufei, and we're on it for fun," Sally replied.  
"I'll bet this is for weaklings..."  
  
The ride started with increadable speed and the following comments were heard from whoever was in a five mile radius of the coaster.  
Jenn: Oh Yeah! This is sooooooo great!!!  
Tim: Whoaaaa!  
Relena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Heero: ah.....  
Becca: JEEEENNNNNN IIIIIII AMMMM GGGOOOIIINNGG TTTOOO KKKIIILLL YOOOUUUU AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
David: Becca!!!!! I THINK YOU ARE BREAKING MY HANDDDD!!!!!  
Robin: MAMA MAMA MAMA!!!!  
Aaron: CALM DOWN! IT'S OKAY ROBIN!  
Duo: YEEEEEHHAAAAA!  
Hilde: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Quatre: OOOOHHHH GOOOODDD ANNNNOTTTTHHHHEEEERRRR LOOP!!!! WE'ER GOING TO DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!  
Dorothy: DON'T SAY THATTTTTTT AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Cathy: Ahhhhhhhhh! TROWA! ARE YOU OKAY!????  
Trowa: ......................................yeah  
Wufei: THIS IS DUMB, IT'S WEAK, AHHHHHHH! LOOP!  
Sally: SHUT UP WUFEI!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHE!  
  
"Ah ha! That was great huh?" Jenn said, as she jumped down the remaining stairs of the exit.  
"Yeah, that was so great," Tim said, actually agreeing with Jenn. (A/N: Something that rarely happens, trust me)  
"That's it! Now it's my turn to pick a ride, and I pick that one!" Becca said, pointing to Jenn's least favorite ride.  
"Oh no! Anything but that! Please!" Jenn begged, looking in horror at the offending ride.  
"Oh yes, this is just what you desearve," Robin snickered, while the rest of the group, except Becca, Robin, and Jenn, looked confused as tot why Jenn would be afraid of the teacups.  
"What's wrong with you woman!? It's just the teacups!" Wufei scoffed.  
"Ha ha ha! Wait till you see the outcome!" Becca laughed maniacly and grabbed hold of Jenn's hand, "Let's go!"  
"Here! Lets sit in this one, it doesn't spin at all!" Jenn said hopefully, but to no avail as Becca landed her a spot next to Tim in a tea cup with herself and David.  
"Quatre, what are you doing?" Dorothy asked, as she noticed Quatre sitting in a cup that didn't spin.  
"I know for sure that this ride won't break, so I am happy!" Quatre exclaimed, happy as a clam.  
"Oh brother," Dorothy gave in and sat down next to Quatre.  
"Ha ha! This will be sooooo great! Hope you guys don't get motion sickness," Duo said, rubbing his hands together.  
"Ha, don't make me laugh," Heero scoffed, "I can last longer than you and you know it," Heero said, also grabbing onto the wheel.  
"We'll just see now wont we," Duo and Heero started a glareing contest, waiting for the ride to start while Relena and Hilde gave eachother nervous looks.  
"Ha! There is no way that you can spin faster than us you women!" Wufei yelled at Robin and Sally from the cup next to them.  
"Oh Yeah!" Robin yelled, grabbing onto the wheel.  
"We'll just see about that Wufei!" Sally also grabbed the wheel.  
"Oh great..." Aaron just sighed and grabbed the wheel.  
  
The ride started up and all the cups, except Quatre's and Dorothy, started to spin like crazy. This is not the only thing that this ride did however, The whole platform that the cups were situated on moved up and down and around and around.  
"Ha ha ha!" Becca laughed, she spun the wheel as fast as she could.  
"Oh god! I am going to be sick!" Jenn hid her face in Tim's chest as she clutched onto him for dear life.  
"It's okay, It's okay," Tim said, as he kept one arm around Jenn to soothe her.  
"Okay, Becca, Jenn is like starting to turn green. Maybe we should slow down a little?" David said, as he helped Becca spin.  
"NEVER! This is pay back! MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!"  
"SLOW DOWN DUO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Hilde yelled, as she held onto the side of the cup for dear life.  
"IF YOU GUYS GO ANY FASTER THIS CUP MIGHT JUST FLY OFF AND GO INTO ORBIT!" Relena yelled, following Hilde's example.  
"Getting sick yet Heero?" Duo asked, ignoring Hilde and Relena's plea.  
"Give me a break," Heero said, "I've been through the earth's atmosphere without a heat shield and I have self destructed. If you think something like this is going to phase me, you will be dissapointed."  
"Hrrrrr, We're winning!" Robin growled out at Wufei.  
"You weakling women are not, you must be imagining things!" Wufei yelled, as he added more speed onto his spins.  
"You and Aaron are going down Wufei!" Sally yelled, folowing Wufei's example and spinning faster.  
"I'll be glad when this is over," Aaron sighed, and started to spin a little faster as well.  
"Isn't this nice you guys?" Quatre asked his companions.  
"No! I want some action!" Catherine yelled, as she grabbed the wheel and started to spin it.  
"Whoa! I thought this one was broken!" Dorothy exclaimed, grabbing the wheel also.  
"Aparently not..." Trowa said.  
"Oh no! Stop!!!!!"  
  
"Jenn, are you going to be okay...?" Tim asked, as he stepped out of the cup when the ride stopped.  
"Uhhhhh..." Jenn was as white as a sheet and her eyes were very glazed over. She stumbled out of the cup and landed on the concrete. Tim bent down to help her up when she shot straight up and announced, "Oh god! I am going to hurl!" and with that, Jenn staggered out the gate and made a mad rush to the bathroom.  
"Becca, I really think you went too far..." David said.  
"Nah!"  
"You guys are both JERKS!" Hilde yelled as she climbed out of the cup.  
"I think we broke the sound barrier! You're lucky I didn't eat breakfast this morning!" Relena yelled, equally as pissed.  
"....................."  
"....................."  
"We are the winners!" Sally and Robin said in unison and high fived eachother.  
"You onna's only one because my partner was not in the game!" Wufei yelled, glareing at Aaron.  
  
  
After Jenn emerged from the bathroom, Robin gave her some salt to help settle her stomach.  
"Feeling better dear?!" chirped Becca.  
"Hardly." answered Jenn.  
Tim came up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jenn blushed slightly, but she turned her head so no one would see.  
"OK!" Robin yelled  
"My turn to pick a ride. And I... I wanna go on that one!" Robin says manically  
Wufei looks up and see the most horrifying thing he has ever seen  
" No, no, no you can't make me, I won't, I can't! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO, YOU WEAKLINGS !!!! "  
Wufei is sitting on a metal, pink and white unicorn with flowers on it's saddle; He 's holding on to the pole with his shoulders slumped as the horse goes up and down, and he has a blank yet annoyed expression on his face.  
"Wufei." Sally called softly although no answer came from Wufei.  
"Wufei."  
no answer  
"Wufei!" She called a little louder and Wufei looked up and slowly turned his head to her with his look on his face.  
Sally could help but to laugh a little. He just so funny sitting like that, and the fact that he's...Wufei and he's sitting on a pink horse didn't help the matter any less.  
"Wufei.." she said as she tried to stiffle her laugher.  
Wufei didn't say anything, he just looked at her as his horse went up and and down.  
"Wufei...*giggles a little* do you know how silly you look sitting like that?"She manged saying the sentence with busting out with laugher.  
Wufei said nothing, just looked at her as his horse went up and down.   
"Oh c'mon Wufei your horse isn't that bad."  
He looked had Sally's horse, then back up at Sally then turned his head away and scoffed.  
Sally's horse was light brown and had a dark brown mane, it's eyes were green and was wearing light blue and red speckled head dress a had a yellow ploom resting on upon it."  
  
"AAAAHHH-HAAAA-HAA-HAA!!!!" Jenn screamed out with laughter. She was swing back and forth on her horse which was white with a light brown mane and had dark brown eyes with a light green head dress with fake speckled diamonds all over it and a dark green ploom. Tim was sitting next to her. His horse was the same as Jenn's but it's head dress and ploom was blue.  
"Hee-he-hee!!!!" Jenn sqeeled with laughter.   
Tim just looked at her like she had just grown two heads.  
"Uhhhh Jenn?" Tim asked cautionly  
Jenn turned to him and was doing short gwafs at random moments.  
"...Yes?!" Jenn said stiffling her laughter  
"Um, are you ok?"  
"WHY YES TIM, WHY DO YOU ASK!?" she said loudly  
'Uh...well you just seem to be acting stranger than normal."  
" I AM!! *gasp* WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!!!"  
"I just did!"  
"*sniffle,sniffle* YOU INSULTING ME AREN'T YOU...WAAAAAA!!!!" Jenn wailed  
"okay."  
  
"Why on earth did Robin pick this ride?!" exclaimed Becca.  
"I don't know. Maybe she likes horses?" said David  
"Hn...I hate this stupid thing." Becca said. Her horse was a race horse, it was dark brown reddish color, it's mane was the same color, it's eyes were blue and it's number was 34. David's horse was just a regular gray horse with a black mane and had light brown eyes.  
"I want off this idiotic ride!!" Screamed Becca  
  
"So you having fun?" asked Aaron.  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!" Robin exclaimed  
Aaron chuckled a little "You are so weird."  
"Me?! Why me!"   
"Well the fact that we are the only teenagers on this carosale and you seem to be having the most fun out of everyone."  
"Well look at Jennifer!"  
He turn around to Tim staring at Jenn with and eyebrow raised as she laughed as loud as she could.  
"Well I guess you're right about that" Aaron chuckled  
"Yeah."  
Robin looked down at Aaron's horse  
"Man that's a pretty horse."  
"What, mine?"  
"Yeah. " Aaron's horse was a wild stallion. I was a beige color and it's mane was black.  
"I always wanted a horse like that in real life."  
"Well what about you're horse?"  
"What about mine. It's ugly."  
"No it's not." Robin's horse was white and brown speckled. It wore a violet head dress with fake emeralds speckled all over and had a white ploom.  
"Yes Aaron, my horse is ugly."  
"Well if you hate it so much, then do you wanna ride on my horse."  
"But Aaron we aren't allowed to get off your horse while the carosale is still going. It's dangerous, we could get hurt or caught! Let's do it!"  
Aaron got off his horse and Robin got off hers. and while the ride manager wasn't looking, Robin got on Aaron's horse and Aaron climbed on behind her. He tried to sit a little far back from Robin as not to violate her space but almost slid of the back end of the horse. So he grabbed the pole and had to scoot right up on Robin. Her eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Oh hey look!" Jenn screamed at Tim.  
"What?" Tim winced slightly at Jenn's shrill voice but looked behind him to see Robin blushing like a maniac and Aaron sitting right behind her doing the same, "yeah, so what abou... what's wrong with you?"  
Jenn had lost her previous happy manner and it was replaced with the teary eyed sad look, "I want a boyfriend!" She exclaimed, balling.  
"Ah! Don't cry!" Tim said, helplessly trying to calm her down.  
"Well why not!? Everyone has a boy friend but me! I mean look!" Jenn said helplessly.  
"Heero, I don't know why you even agreed to riding this, you really didn't have to," Relena said, as she sat on her pure white horse with a pink head dress and a yellow plume.  
"It's my duty to protect you, even if it means riding this ridiculous ride," Heero said from his spot next to Relena's horse.  
"Thanks Heero," Relena looked down at Heero and smiled.  
"Oh Duo! Not on the carousel! There are kids around!" Hilde said, smacking Duo's hand away from her ass.  
"But Hilde baby!" Duo whined, as he retaracted his hand and rested it back on his horses pole.  
"No buts! Hands off!" Hilde said firmly. (no pun intented)  
"Oh I just love the carosel! Such a safe ride!" Quatre exclaimed as he smiled at Dorothy from the other side of the rocking boat.  
"Yeah, you never hear of people dieing on carosels now do you?" Dorothy sighed and stood up.  
"Dorothy! What are you doing!? Don't stand until the ride comes to a complete stop!" Quatre exclaimed, as Dorothy calmly made her way next to him.  
"Relax Quatre, I just wanted to sit next to you," Dorothy smiled.  
"Trowa... is something bothering you?" Catherine asked, as she sat next to him on a bench on the carosel.  
"Not really, I just am not much for theme parks," Trowa said, opening his eyes and looking at Catherine, "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, no reason, you're just acting quietier than usual, thats all," Catherine said, turning away to hide a blush.  
"You see! Everyone has a boy friend except me!" Jenn sobbed.  
"Oh," Tim climbed off his horse and grabbed Jenn's hand, rubbing it soothingly "Why do you want a boyfriend so bad for huh?"  
"Yeah, guess your right," Jenn whipped her eyes with her free hand and then smiled down at Tim, "Why do I need a boy friend when I have great friends like you?"  
(A/N: whoa! Sorry, I am getting a little personal there. I promise I'll focus more on the Gundam Wing characters instead of me and my friends... Yes, My real name is Jennifer and my two best friends are Becca and Robin. Tim is my best guy friend and I really fight with him all the time. Anyways, you all probably didn't want to hear that huh? From now on I'll try to focus on the GW characters more, gomen ne! Well, that's it for this chapter! I am experienceing writers block once again, and that was the main reason I took so long getting this out! Also, in case you're wondering why I suddenly made Randall move away, the reson is beacuse I started writing this when Randall was still living here and now he's been gone for quite awhile... please R&R and don;t even think of sueing me because I claim no ownership to anything but the plot... and I am broke anyways! Ja ne!) 


	9. Roller Coasters, Freefalling, and Swim s...

"Alright! You all had your turn! Now it's my turn! I pick tha..."  
  
"We aren't going on the water ride yet so don't even suggest it..." Heero said, as Duo pointed in the direction of the water park section.  
  
"Oh! Why not!" Duo whined, "When do we get to go!?"  
  
"When the temperature gets above 60 degrees!" Dorothy exclaimed, clutching her arms about her.  
  
"I want to pick the next ride!" Hilde exclaimed, "How 'bout that one!"   
  
"Oh no! Not another roller coaster!" Quatre exclaimed, looking nervously at the small roller coaster.  
  
"Hey, I've been on that one! It's alot of fun!" Becca said, jumping up and down in front of David.  
  
"Well, if Becca's been on it then it defeniatly's gotta be okay!" Cathy said, snickering.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"In any case, let's just go," Trowa said, walking towards the line.  
  
"On no!" Relena said, looking up at the roller coaster as they neared the loading area.  
  
"Yeah, that's a downfall to this ride, it only seats four people to a cart," Robin said, looking at her friends.  
  
"Okay, so who is riding with whom?" Jenn imidiatly grabbed Tim's arm, "Of coarse, you will be riding with me right?"  
  
"Um, I don't care," Tim said, looking down at the smiling Jenn.  
  
"So, I will ride with you and Tim, if that's alright...?" Relena said looking over at Jenn, who nodded, "and I am guessing my faithfull body guard will be coming as well, ne?" Relena looked over at Heero.  
  
"Hn," Heero nodded, indifferently.  
  
"I don't care who I ride with, as long as it's up front!" Duo exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, I guess I'll sit with someone else!" Hilde yelled, annnoyed.  
  
"Oh, Hilde, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Duo said, pleading with the irrate woman, "I want you to sit next to me in the front of the car."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Well, since I really don't want to sit up front, I will sit in the back of Duo's and Hilde's car," Becca said, knowing that Hilde would end up sitting next to Duo, "and you, Mr. Jolly-Rancher boy," Becca pulled David by the shirt closer to her, "Will be sitting next to me for moral support."  
  
"But I thought you've been on this ride before," David said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"I have, but that doesn't mean that I'm not afraid still," Becca exclaimed.  
  
"I, of coase, will be sitting next to Quatre, seeing as how I'll probably need to strap him in myself to make him stay," Dorothy laughed, as Quatre blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"..."  
  
"... Yes, I'll ride with you Trowa," Cathy said, getting used to Trowa's silence.  
  
"Well miss Robin, I would be honored if you would share a cart with me," Aaron said, bowing.  
  
"Why Aaron, how chivilrest of you," Robin said laughing.  
  
"Woman! I will not ride another one of these "roller-coaster" things!" Wufei yelled at Sally.  
  
"Wufei, just because you were afraid of the last one, doesn't mean you will be of this one," Sally laughed at the memory of Wufei on the last roller coaster.  
  
"Baka Onna! I was not afraid!" Wufei fumed, going slightly red in the face.  
  
"Wufei, you will go on this roller-coaster," Sally said, her expression going completly serious, "or else I'll tell everyone at work that you were riding in a pink carosel horse."  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
The group of friends paired up in groups of four and prepared to get on the ride. Since there were only two mine carts running at a time, which seated four people each (A/N: I think I've established the fact that four people can go at time), the group was split up and forced to wait for each other. But they didn't mind, since the reactions coming from each of the groups was priceless.  
  
First Car:  
  
Jenn: Here we go!  
  
Tim: Ahh.. ouch! Jenn your squishing me!  
  
Jenn: Hey! It's not my fault the stupid ride has so many sharp turns... ouch! Now you're squishing me!  
  
Relena: Oh sorry Heero!  
  
Heero: *trying to hold on to the side of the car so as not to squish Relena* don't worry about it...  
  
Jenn: Yeah a hill!  
  
Relena: Ahhhh! Damn it!  
  
Jenn: Wh-what happened!?  
  
Relena: My top just flew off!!!!  
  
Tim: Wha!?  
  
Jenn: Tim you Pervert! Don't turn around!!!  
  
Heero: Here *handed Relena his over shirt, trying his best not to look at her*  
  
Relena: th-thanks.... *took shirt and put it on, blushing like mad*  
  
  
  
Second Car:  
  
Duo: Do you think your top will fly off like Relena's Hilde?  
  
Hilde: Don't count on it Duo!  
  
Becca: Ahh... Ahh...Ahh  
  
David: Becca, there are kids younger than you riding this that didn't scream as much as you ar...  
  
Becca: AHHHHHHH HILLLL!  
  
Duo: Oh, your top lifted up Hilde...  
  
Hilde: *whack* You are such a pervert!  
  
David: Becca, calm down, it over.  
  
Becca: y-yeah... it's over...  
  
  
Third Car:  
  
Quatre: I WAN'T OFF!!!!! STOP THE RIDE!!!!!!!  
  
Dorothy: Quatre stop! You'll fall out! *grabbing onto Quatre, who was leaning very far over the edge*  
  
Cathy: Whee!!!!  
  
Trowa: .... yay....*Trowa's hair flys away from his eye*  
  
Cathy: Dorothy! Quatre's gonna jump out!  
  
Dorothy: You know, I don't really care anymore. The ride's stopped anyways.  
  
  
Fourth Car:  
  
Sally: Damn! Now I know why Trowa wear's his hair over his eye...  
  
Robin: Ohhh, scary...   
  
Wufei: This is Injustice!!!!  
  
Robin: Ah! Oh, sorry Aaron *scooting away, only to be squished by him*  
  
Aaron: It's okay, I just repaid you for it.  
  
Wufei: You infernal woman! Get offa me!  
  
Sally: Well, you know this ain't no picnic for me either!  
  
Wufei:... INJUSTICE!!!! MY HAIRTIE JUST BROKE!!!!!  
  
Robin: ... HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
  
"Damn Wufei, you look like a girl," Duo snickered.  
  
"Silence you insolent fool!" Wufei yelled, while pushing some hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh stop it Wufei," Sally scolded.  
  
"Um... Here!" Jenn held out a pink hair tie that was in her hair, "Sorry, I couldn't find anyothers, so I stole my sisters.  
  
Wufei visably shuddered as he grabbed the hairtie, "Demon children."  
  
"Um, I think we should change into our swim suits soon so I can give Heero back his shirt," Relena said, hugging Heero's green tanktop closely to herself.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah! Swimsuits!" Duo yelled, a trace of drool at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Come on! One more ride!" Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, it's still a little cold," Becca said.  
  
"Urrrrgh!!!" Duo growled, frusterated, "Fine! But I get to pick the ride! Hmmm... I pick that one!"   
  
The group followed Duo over to the freefall ride. You know, the ride that brings you up 50 ft. and then drops you on only a cord.  
  
"Duo! This isn't a ride! It' suiside!" Hilde screached.  
  
"There is no way I'm going on that and Quatre won't either... right Quatre?" Dorothy looked over to Quatre and sweatdropped when she saw him in line.  
  
"Come on Dorothy! It'll be fun!" Quatre said, gestureing to Dorothy.  
  
"... Oh I give up!" Dorothy yelled, throwing her arms in the air and walking over to where Quatre was standing.  
  
" 'Hm... can't be much worse than when I fell out of Zero and landed on my head' is what I bet you're thinking!" Duo laughed at Heero, as he stood, pondering.  
  
"No actually, I was thinking I should jump off and not use the cords," Heero looked over at Duo's horrified face and then smirked, "just kidding."  
  
"Heero! I don't know about this!!!!!" Relena said, hiding her face behind her hands.  
  
"Come on Relena! It'll be fun!" Duo said, recovering from Heero's attempted Humor.  
  
"You can't pay me enough money to get me on that thing!" Jenn said, staring horrifyed at the offending ride.  
  
"Me niether," Becca and Robin both said in unison.  
  
"You are a bunch of weaklings!" Wufei said, laughing.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" the girls yelled, and then stood in line, not neglecting to stomp on Wufei's foot before walking past.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Becca, I think you permenantly damaged my hearing!" David said, slapping his ear.  
  
"Ah ah ah ah!" Becca hyperventialted next to David.  
  
"Whoo! That was a blast!" Duo said, punching a fist into the air.  
  
"..." was Hilde's only reply.  
  
"I... am... going... to... KILL YOU!!!!!!" Becca lunged forward and grabbed onto Duo, strangling him.  
  
"Calm down Becca! It's all over," Hilde said, trying to pry Becca off her boyfriend, "David, help me!"  
  
"WHAAATT?"  
  
"MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA! MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin screamed, as she ran away from the ride.  
  
"Robin, calm down... here," Aaron handed Robin his cell phone.  
  
Robin frantically punched in her number and practically yelled into the reciever, apparently to her mother.  
  
"That weakling, it's no worse than basic training to become a Gundam Pilot..." Wufei scoffed at the sight of the flustered girls.  
  
"Well, Wufei! Not all of us have been through the BASIC TRAINING!!!!" Sally yelled, emphisizing the last two words, and making Wufei cower slightly.  
  
"Yeah! That was great, huh guys!?" Quatre practically skipped over to the rest of the gang.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... *sigh* Quatre you are a case..." Dorothy said, exsasparated.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a piercing scream broke through the all comotion.  
  
"Jenn!?" Tim ran past the group and straight to a bench across the way, with an unconsious Jenn in his arms.  
  
"Oh gosh, do you think she's alright Heero?" Relena asked,   
  
"Slight shock, should wear off soon..." Heero replied looking at Jenn as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Jenn, Jenn, wake up!" Tim smacked Jenn's cheek slightly, trying to rouse her.  
  
"Jenn! Wake UP!" Robin yelled in Jenn's ears.  
  
"Wait Wait! I know what will wake her up!" Becca bent down and whispered into Jenn's ears, causing Jenn to sit bolt upright.  
  
"What! Where!?" Jenn said, looking around, and then blushing when Tim looked at her oddly, "Uh... he he he! Wanna go on those water rides now?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah!" Duo said, enthusiastically!  
  
"Maybe we should wait..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I have been waiting ALL day to see Hilde's new swim suit, WE ARE GOING NOW!" Duo yelled, hyperventilating.  
  
"Okay Okay, don't wig out Duo!" Relena said.  
  
"Well, we have to purchase lockers... quite a few of them by the looks of it..." Jenn said, sighing at the lockers that looked barely large enough fer her back-pack.  
  
"These boxes are weak and poor excuses for lockers! Injustice!" Wufei yelled pointing at the offending objects, as innocent bystanders ran away for fear of their lives.  
  
"No, what's really an injustice is the price for these god damned lockers," Sally said, pointing at the price sign.  
  
"What!? $11.00 for one!?" Duo gaped at the sign.  
  
"What can you do? Washington is an expensive state," Tim shugged, paying the fee, picking up Jenn's bag and then heading off in search of their locker.  
  
"David, pay the man and lets get going," Becca said, picking up David's bag and swiping the key.  
  
"Uh, okay..." David looked clueless, but payed the teenage boy behind the counter.  
  
"Heero, really, I don't think anybody put a bomb in our locker, please, can we go?" Relena looked nearvously at Heero as the people around them gave them strange looks.  
  
"Relena, that guy behind the cash register looked really shifty and evil," Heero said, shooting a glare at the barely awake looking teenager, "you can never be too careful," and with that Heero continued to inspect the locker.  
  
"Hah! I am ready to hit the pool!" Hilde said, jumping out of the locker room in her new suit.  
  
"Ah! Hilde! That's the suit you got me so excited about!? A one peice blue speedo!?" Duo yelled, looking Hilde up and down in disgust.  
  
"Hah ha ha! Fooled ya didn't I?" Hilde laughed, looking at Duo's swim trunks, "But look at the bright side, at least we match!"  
  
"Hey Hey! What do you all think of my new swim suit, huh?" Robin said, walking out of the locker room clad in her glittering pink suit.  
  
"It's very nice, alot more flashy than mine," Aaron said, looking down at his plain red trunks.  
  
"Okay here I am! Ready to go! Trowa is too," Cathy said, pointing to her ever silent companion.  
  
"R-Relena! What is that!?" Heero practically shouted at Relena as she left the locker room in her white bikini.  
  
"It's a swim suit Heero, what are you wearing!?" Relena said, equally as astonished at Heero's dark green speedo.  
  
"This is my swim team suit and the only one I own," Heero said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Quatre, what the hell are you wearing!?" Dorothy looked appauled as Quatre walked out with water wings, a snorkle mask, and a big rubber floaty around his waist.  
  
"Never can be too careful," Quatre said, slapping more sun screen on himself, while Dorothy slapped her head in frustration.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jenn said, running out of the bathroom with, what looked like, only a towel on, "You guys go ahead, I don't think I feel like swimming today."  
  
"What?" Tim looked at Jenn like she was crazy.  
  
"Jenn, who cares what your suit looks like, lets just GO!" Becca grabbed Jenn's towel and reavealed her increadably hugging purple suit.  
  
"Uh, um, heh, I grabbed the wrong suit," Jenn said, hugging her arms around herself and blushing.  
  
"Well, it'll stretch in the water, lets just go," Tim grabbed Jenn by the arm and started to leg it to the pool.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, did everyone have fun?" Jenn asked as they left the park together.  
  
"Yeah, aside from that killer wedgie I got from that water slide," Hilde said, rubbing her rear, "My ass still hurts."  
  
"I don't know, I had a great time," Duo said, winking at Hilde, causing her to blush and then smack Duo.  
  
"You will never convince me to go on that god forsaken wave pool again!" Robin yelled, shuddering.  
  
"Oh, come on! Aaron saved you and everything worked out!" Becca laughed at the memory of Robin kicking and screaming in four foot deep water.  
  
"I am totally broke," David said, slumping his shoulders, "open my wallet now and not even moths will come out."  
  
"I can't believe they took my floaty's away! I could've drown!" Quatre said, hugging his floaty's.  
  
"You smacked five people with them and you took up too much space, I am surprised they didn't kick you out of the hot tub! Besides it was only two feet deep!" Dorothy yelled, exasparated.  
  
"..."  
  
"Trowa had a good time too, cept when that crazy woman threw her ice cream at him because she thought he was trying to sexually assault her," Cathy saidm stiffling a giggle.  
"All I did was bump into her..."  
  
"Oh, come on Heero, it was an accident," Relena said, trying to cheer the fuming Heero, "who would've thought I would be hit on and then you would be run over by that kid on the run away surf board?"   
  
"...Grumble..."  
  
"Well... SHIT!!!!"  
  
"What the hell is your malfunction!?" Tim yelled, jumping away from Jenn.  
  
"Uh! Band camp starts tomorrow!" Jenn groaned, followed by her friends as well.  
  
"What's band camp?" Duo asked, looking at all the meloncholy faces.  
  
"Your worst nightmare... but worse!" Robin said.  
  
"How on earth does that make sense, onna!?" Wufei yelled.  
  
"After you experience it, you'll understand," Becca grumbled.  
  
"Well, we all are going, I took the liberty of signing us all up!" Quatre lightly punched his chest and smiled.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
A/N: *laughs nervously* I got chewed out by my friend the other day for not updating, so... BECCA! THIS IS FOR YOU! ^_^! Sorry for the wait though. My teachers, especially my world history teacher are all crazy about giving me home work to do! Even my freakin' Gym teacher gave me a project to do! ARGH! That and the fact that Band rehersal is starting up again... I hate it. Just to give you all insight to what I have to deal with, we're all going to band camp! Joy... rapture... is what I'm sure your all saying. Anyways, sorry for the wait, and hopefully I can get the next chapter up before next year! *just kidding Becca* Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: I do not own it... what you ask? None of it.... but the story. 


	10. Ha Ha Ha! Band Camp Preliminaries!

"I am going to kill you," Heero glared coldly at Quatre.  
  
"Um, how many times is that?" Relena asked looking nervously at Heero.  
  
"That would be thirty times since 6:00 this morning," Duo said, calmly.  
  
"Wow, that must be an all time record, even for him," Hilde said, looking impressed.  
  
"Nah! Once I painted his BMW pink and he told me he was going to kill me 100 times in one hour," Duo said, waving his hand dissmissivly.  
  
"Um, is that supposed to be a good thing?" Dorothy asked, looking sceptical.  
  
"Squad to Atten HUT!"   
  
"COUGS!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Hilde asked as Jenn, Becca, and Robin stood perfectly straight and still with their fists clenched firmly at their sides.  
  
"Squad, to parade REST!"  
  
"One!" Jenn, Becca, and Robin all fell into a position with their legs spred and their hands in blades in front and back of them.  
  
"I am your Drum Major Eric," a senior walked out infront of the band, clearly the booming voice from before, "As pf right now, you are expected to arrive here at 8:00 am and you will not leave until 8:00 pm. You will have a one hour lunch break and a two hour dinner, but you will be back here promtly! Is that understood!?"  
  
"Sir yes Sir!"  
  
"All new band members will report to former band members to learn the drills. When we come back, we will have a drill down and start the real practice. Sqad DISSMISSED!"  
  
"CK HUH!"  
  
"What was that all about?" Relena asked, loking amazed at what the girls just did.  
  
"Never mind what! Who was that!?" Hilde asked, whistling as the drum major exited the feild.  
  
"That was Eric, and he is our Drum major," Becca said.  
  
"Alright, we haven't really stared band camp yet, today is just orientation. Tomorrow is when the fun really starts!" Robin said, enthusiastically, rubbing her hands together evilly.  
  
"Right, real fun..." Jenn said, knowing full well what Robin was thinking, "Now, lets start with the basics." Jenn walked out in front of the group followed by Robin and Becca, "Alright, give me a parade block four across."  
  
"A what?" Catherine asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well, wait a minutet, first things first, what instuments do you gyus play?" Becca saked, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Trumpet for me all the way baby!" Duo said, pumping his hand in the air.  
  
"Flute..." Trowa said soundly.  
  
"I play the violin!" Quatre said happily.  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on!" Robin said, putting her hand out in front of her, "This is a marching band Quatre, you have to be able to play something else!"  
  
"Um... well... I can play the bells?" Quatre said, looking confused.  
  
"Huh... another pit man... oh well," Robin sighed.  
  
"Well, um, we girls are all part of color guard!" Relena said, gesturing proudly to the Gundam Girls behind her.  
  
"Great! Maybe this year our color guard won't suck!" Becca said lightheartedly, but getting a glare from Robin.  
  
"Hey! I worked hard on color guard last year!" Robin said, facing Becca fully.  
  
"Yeah well, they were either running slow on caffeine intake or they just really sucked," Becca said, also facing Robin.  
  
"Enough already! We all know that our color guard is lazy, lets just continue," Jenn said, stopping the fued before it got dangerous, "Wufei, what instrument do you play?"  
  
"I play the Tuba! The strongest sound in this weak band!" Wufei said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Whatever... who am I... oh yeah! Heero, what do you play?" Jenn looked away from Wufei and looked at Heero's unmoving expression.  
  
"I play the drums..." (A/N: Okay you guys! I just saw Drumline the movie and it was the coolest! But don't worry, I am not copieing anything... my band is alot different)  
  
"Well then, please form a pparade block four across," Jenn said, walking up to the group and arranging them in their proper spots, with Becca and Robins help.  
  
Jenn  
[HY RP DM HS]  
Becca [TB CB QW DC]Robin  
[WC SP]  
  
"Alright, lets start with the basic drills, then we'll move onto the harder stuff later," Jenn said, standing out in front of the neatly formed block, while Becca and Robin stod on the right and left sides of the block.  
  
After an hour of the 'Basic Training' which included Attention position, parade rest, left, right, and about hastes, front and center, and the proper phrase to say when completing these actions, the group had everything down.  
  
"Now, the fun really begins," Robin said, rubbing her hands together evilly again, recieving a pinch and a shake of the head from Becca.  
  
"Now, since none of us play it, I will need to ask you, Heero, to keep the beat. Do you have your drum sticks with you?" Jenn asked, looking at Heero who was standing at complete attention.  
  
Without warning Heero whipped his drum sticks our from his back pokets and held them out in front of him, which astonished everyone seeing as how they were hidden from sight under his jacket.  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes," Jenn said smiling, "Now, I want you to watch closely at what we do," Jenn said, gesturing for Becca and Robin to follow her.   
  
"Forming a single line, Jenn started to call out commands.  
  
"Mark time Mark!" the girls started to litf their heal off the ground, one after the other along with the bebat from Heero's sticks,   
"Forward March!" the girls started to walk in a fashion where they would rool off the balls of their feet and move in one fluid motion, completely silent. "Mark Time Mark!" The girls resumed marching in place. "Ready... Halt!" "One Two!" "Right Haste!"   
"One Two!"  
  
"And that is called Roll stepping," Jenn said, facing the gundam pilots and girls.  
  
"What a waek way to march!" Wufei retorted, resolved by being smacked in the head by Sally, "Shimatta ONNA!"  
  
"That was so graceful!" Quatre marveld!  
  
"Yeah, but it looks kind of hard," Dorothy speclated.  
  
"Nah, it's cake, watch the master!" Duo stepped forward and then motioned to Heero, "Mistro!"  
  
Heero glared his famous glare at Duo but started with the simple 4, 4 beat, then yelled in a fashion that would match Eric's and put Jenn's somwhat timid voice to shame, "Forward March!"  
Duo started out slinking along the track, looking like he was moon walking, only going forward. He tried a little too hard however, and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the ash faullt.  
  
"Oh brother..." Hilde said, looking away and pretending not to know Duo.  
  
"Don't worry, it takes practice," Jenn said, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah! It took me near a week to get it right," Becca said, helping Duo up.  
  
"Come on Ya'll! Follow me!" Robin said as they started to march around the track.  
  
"Wufei, you're lifting your feet up too high!" Sally said, as she watched Wufei lift his legs up to the point they were almost hitting his chest.  
  
"Silence woman! I am doing it the non-weal way!"Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Well, as non-weak as it is, it is wrong,"  
  
"Eric!?" the three band girls looked in surprise as their drum major walked toward them.  
  
"So, are these our new recruits?" Eric asked, sizing up the Gundam Pilots and girls, recieving a mixture of glares, swoons, and dry looks (I let you think of who those looks were coming from).  
  
"Yes, and we're working on the basics right now," Becca said, gesturing to the less than perfect ranks.  
  
"Well, lets see your progress. Please form a parade block, that goes for you girls too," Eric said to the Gundam Pilots gundam girls and Jenn and her friends.  
  
"Oh, Eric!" Jenn whined, standing next to Heero in rank.  
  
"Yea! A drill down!" Robin said, jumping up in the air enthusiasticallly and then getting into rank next to Wufei.  
  
"..." Becca just got into rank next to Duo.  
  
"(Okay, I don't remember the exact dialog Eric says before a drill down, which is a game that see's how long you can preform constant drills without messing up, but lets see how close I can get) Band please fall into position of parade rest when I call you to attention the drill down will begin, please fall out on your honor, all previous comannds are cancelled at this time... Sqad to attenHUT!  
  
"One!"  
  
"Ha Two!... Oh wait..." Duo kicked a small pebble on the ground and left rank.  
  
"Left haste!"  
  
"One Two!"  
  
"Woman! Why am I looking at your face!?" Wufei yelled at Sally, as she glared at him.  
  
"You turned the wrong direction you block head!" Sally yelled, pushing Wufei away from her and out of rank.  
  
"About Haste!"  
  
"One Twooooo! Ahh!" Relena twisted on her ankle too fast and fell on her as, dragging Hilde down with her.  
  
"Relena! I was doing good too!" Hilde said, begrudgingly getting up and stompping out of rank.  
  
"It's "doing well" and I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Relena, corrected and then followed Hilde out of rank.  
  
"Dorothy! You just smacked me with your freaking arm! What do you think this is, Ballet!?" Cathy yelled, storming out of rank, followed by Dorothy, who was also seething.  
  
"Well, if your huge ass didn't bump me, I wouldn't have even touched you at all!" Dorothy yelled.  
  
"All those remaining please form a smalled block in front of me," Eric said, beaconing Jennifer, Heero, Trowa, Sally, Quatre, Becca and Robin in front of him.  
  
"...(Eric said the whole before the drill down sprawl) Mark Time Mark!"  
  
"Right... Left... Oh shit, I started on the wrong foot!" Sally cursed herself and left rank.  
  
"Ready Halt!"  
  
"Hey, why did you all stop?" Quatre asked, loking confused at the others, but then realizing his mistake, he blusshed and left the parade block.  
  
"Becca, you didn't have full vocals, so now you're out," Robin nudged Becca, who just calmly left the rank.  
  
"By the numbers... left haste..."  
  
"One tw..." Trowa, realizing he was the only on moving left rank, without even asking what happened.  
  
"One!"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Canceling By the numbers, silent drill... Right Haste!"  
  
"ONE TWoooo.... Oopps, my bad!" Robin covered her mouth and left rank.  
  
"By the Numbers, Cancelling Silent Drill, Silent Drill, cancelling by the numbers, cancelling silent drill, by the numbers, silent drill, cancelling silent drill, silent drill, cancelling by the numbers..."  
  
"Oh, forget it!" Jenn said frustrated and slightly dizzy from the string of commands and jsu left. (I am so serious! Eric rolls those stupid commands off his tounge so fast that you get lost half way through and I usually just quit.)  
  
"Left haste"  
  
"..." Heero pivoted perfectly into a left haste.  
  
"Hmm, he's pretty good," Eric said, forming a new opinion of Heero, "Keep up the good work girls, and see you tomorrow bright and early!"  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind us..." Jenn grumbled.  
  
"Hm, wanna call it a day?" Robin asked, looking at her watch, "It's already 2 in the afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, okay," Becca said, as the group all started to head out of the football stadium and into the parking lot, "Robin, you are going to pick me up tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could, but why?" Robin asked, looking at Becca curiously.  
  
"Courtney has the car tomorrow, that little snot, and I need a ride," Becca said, of coarse talking about her younger sister.  
  
"Hm, Well, do you guys need a lift tomorrow?" Jenn asked, looking at Heero and Relena.  
  
"No, I'll just drive Relena there in my car, just to save you some innconvenience," Heero said, looking at Relena, who looked totally syked.  
  
"Whoa! The BMW with Heero!" Relena said excitedly giving Hilde a high five, while Duo nudged Heero in the ribs suggestivly.  
  
"Alright, we'll all get in big trouble if we're late tomorrow so try to be here at 7:30 so you can set up and what not," Jenn said, looking sternly at everyone.  
  
"Right... tomorrow is going to be a long day..." Dorothy sighed and hopped into Quatre's car next to him.  
  
A/N: Oh! You guys are soo sweet! I love you all thanks so much for the reviews! I tried to get this out as soon as possible but it still took long and it's short and probably really sucks... VoV'... Just to clear things up a little. This is based on my actual band program and we practice at SilverDale Stadium, which is basically a really nice football stadium near Olympic High School. It's alot nicer than our foot ball feild at CK because it has the yard lines painted, which is clealy visible on the astro turf. Well, short and I apalogize, sorry. I'll try to write more soon... Oh! To adress the issue that's been coming up lately about Relena and Heero's relationship. I am definatly a hard core Heero and Relena fan and rest assured there will be romance between all major couples, but I want to keep it good for all non-Relena people as well. But don't worry, it will come!  
Disclaimer: Phew! I almost forgot to write ths! I don't own Eric! I wish I did though... he's so hot! Yeah, I know, I am a hopeless case, oh well.. I basically don't own anything but the story! 


	11. Trobles making it to Band Camp and worri...

"Oh wow! This is so awsome!" Relena said excitedly as she followed Heero through the apartment buildings car garage.  
  
"You act like you've never seen a BMW before," Heero said, as he lead Relena to his parking spot.  
  
"Well, of course I have seen one Heero, but I've never riden in one before," Relena said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, you've riden in a limo, a pink one for that matter, how many people can honestly say they've riden in one of those?" Heero asked, looking at Relena's discruntled face, "what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't remind me of that car, I still can't believe I used to ride in that thing," Relena scoffed, sticking her toung out to prove her point.   
  
"Hmm... here it is," Heero said, as they approched the sleek black BMW.  
  
Heero held up his car alarm key chain and was about to unlock it when Relena practically tackled him and said, "Oh Heero! Can I please do the beepy thingy?"  
  
"What? I guess if you really want to. You are such a child some times Relena," Heero said, smilinging amusedly and handing her his keys.  
  
"I know!" Relena said smiling brightly and then proceeding to unlock the car, and then handed the keys back to Heero, being happy as a clam.  
  
Heero slid into the drivers seat and waited for Relena to be in the car and securly fastend in her seatbelt before he started the car. The car purred soundly with life and Heero backed out and made his way to the stadium.  
  
"Huh!? Ha ha ha! Heero, I didn't know you were a fan of Utada Hikaru!" Relena laughed as Hikki's song AutoMatic played in full volume.  
  
"Hm, you tell andyone that and I'll kill you," Heero said seriously but on the halfhearted side (if that makes any sense).  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you don't tell anyone that I am too!" Relena said smiling, as she started to sing along with the song.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo, you do know where we are going don't you?" Hilde asked as Duo drove down a very familiar looking road in his dark blue truck.  
  
"Relax Hilde baby, I said I knew where it was and I do!" Duo said confidently as they past a oh so familiar looking tree.  
"Okay, I'm just asking because it seems to me that we've been down this road like FIFTY TIMES!" Hilde yelled, hitting Duo in the head.  
  
"Ouch! Okay Okay, so maybe we're a little lost," Duo said, focusing in the road.  
  
"A little lost!? You haven't known where we're going since we left the house!" Hilde raged, hitting Duo again for good measure.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to file for abuse if you don't quit doing that," Duo said, staring at Hilde angrily but then backing down at the glare he recieved back.  
  
"Yeah!? Well I'm gonna file for kidnapping if you don't figure out where we are soon!" Hilde yelled, pushing Duo's head to face out the windsheild, "And keep your eyes on the road!"  
  
"Yes your majesty, geez, are you on pms or what?" Duo said, mubbling the last part.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Hilde yelled, glaring at a very scared looking Duo.  
  
"I-I said, maybe we should have taken the bus," Duo said nervously, proply shutting his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Quatre and Dorothy are the smart ones," Hilde said, turning her glare away from Duo, and proptly missing Duo's sigh of relief, and then turning the radio on to the loudest head banger music she could find.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Isn't this exciting Dorothy!? We get to ride in public transit!" Quatre said excitedly as he boarded the shuttle bus bound for the stadium.  
  
"Oh yes, it's the biggest thrill of my life, riding in a bus full of senile old ladies, crying babies, and ..." Dorothy stopped short as a kid threw up on her shoe, "car sick toddlers."  
  
"Oh dear, do I hear a hint of sarcasm in your voice?" Quatre asked, as Dorothy took the seat next to him.  
  
"Boss, every single word I have said so far has been dripping with sarcasm," Dorothy said, as she tried to wipe the vomit off her shoe.  
  
"Here," Quare held a handkerchief out to Dorothy in sympathy, "I'm sorry, it's just I've never ridden on any form of public transportation before in my life."  
  
"I can tell," Dorothy said taking the handkerchief from Quatre's hand and proceeding in cleaning her shoe off, "but don't worry about it, it's alright. I suppose I jus don't understand your way of thinking."  
  
"Guess you wouldn't," Quatre said, gesturing for Dorothy to just throw it away when she was done, "gee, do you think I should have brought my violin with me?"   
  
"Um, I don't know, this is a marching band, and anyways, I thought you said you play the bells?" Dorothy said, looking quizzically at Quatre.  
  
"Oh, did I say that?" Quatre said, looking surprised, "Huh, well, it's true that I can play the bells, but I am probabky better fitted to play the clarinet."  
  
"... you're odd," Dorothy said, looking away from Quatre's smiling face with a faint blush, "But I suppose Robin and Becca will be pleased."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trowa! Have you seen my leotard anywhere!?" Cathy said as she raced down the halls of their apartment building.  
  
"Yeah, the boss took it in to have it cleaned yesterday," Trowa said, not bothering to look up from his newspaper, "it should be back by this afternoon."  
  
"Oh!" Cathy whinned and plopped down in the seat next to Trowa, "but I need it today!"  
  
"Why?" Trowa said, systematically turning the page in his news paper.  
  
"Because I wanted to wear it at band camp so it would be easier to move and dance," Cathy said, glancing around the room insearch of a clock, "speaking of which, what time is it anyways?"  
  
"It's... 6:30," Trowa said, calmly.  
  
"6:30!? OH MY GOD! The ferry for Bremerton leaves in 15 minutes!" Catherine yelled, jumping out of her seat and grabbing Trowa by the collar of his shirt, "Come on we gotta go!"  
  
"Um, Catherine, how many minutes does it take to get to the ferry dock?" Trowa asked, as he barely grabbed his flute and closing the door, since Catherine was very effectivly dragging Trowa away.  
  
"Thirty minutes, why?" Catherine asked, as she marched (or ran) to the car.  
  
"Well, if we only have fifteen minutes then how..."  
  
"Don't worry!" Cathy practically threw her brother figure into the passenger side and jumped into the drivers side, gripping the steering wheel dangerously, a determined flicker in her eyes, "we'll make it."  
  
Trowa looked at Cathy nervously and quickly buckled his seat belt and grabbed onto the clothes hook on the ceiling, tighly, as Catherine took off for the Ferry dock at top speed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I refuse to ride in this weak car!"....  
  
"I can't believe I am riding in this poor excuse for an automobile," Wufei ground out angrily as he drove down the road in a brown station wagon.  
  
"Give it a rest Wufei, this is the only car available to drive on the base," Sally said, sighing, "beggers can't be choosers you know."  
  
"I am not a begger!" Wufei yelled, "Beggers are weak..." Wufei said, focusing back on the road.  
  
"Whatever, my point is that we didn't have any alterior form of trasportation, it's not my fault somebody slept in and made us miss the bus," Sally said, shrugging her shoulders and smirking at Wufei's indignant face.  
  
"Silence! You should have awoken me and saved us both the humiliation of riding in this weak car that doesn't go over fourty miles an hour!" Wufei yelled, slamming his foot on the gas, but only succeeding in the car going three miles faster.  
  
"What am I? Your mother? And who said anything about being embarassed? You're the one who is making such a big deal out if it! What would you have had us ride in?" Sally asked, looking at Wufei, slightly annoyed.  
  
"That truck that was right next to this abomination of a car!" Wufei yelled back, slamming his foot on the gas again.  
  
"What are you retarded!? You would rather us ride in an armored car than this NORMAL car?" Sally said, putting great emphasis on the word normal, "and stop doing that! Your going to break it then we'll end up walking all the way there!" Sally yelled.  
  
"At least it would be better than having to ride in this.... THING!" Wufei yelled, going into road rage mode.  
  
Sally looked at him flatly before turning away and saying, "your and idiof," under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! You guys all made it on time!" Jenn said happily as the Gundam gang approched Jenn and Co. in the bleachers.  
  
"Just barely..." Trowa said, looking slightly disaarrayed.  
  
"Hey! I did just fine getting us to that ferry! Just because I ran a few red lights and ran over a stop sign, dsen't make me a bad driver right?!" Cathy asked, looking at her shocked friends, "RIGHT!?"   
  
"Yeah sure, whatever you say..." Dorothy said, glad for the first time that day that she decided to ride the bus.  
  
"Ah.... No Silver Bells Street, ha ha ha!" Hilde laughed at Duo as he just glared.  
  
"What?" Relena said, looking at Hilde confused.  
  
"We pulled over to ask directions at a gas station and the guy that Duo asked didn't speak much english. So when we asked him where Silverdale Stadium was he said, "No Silver Bells Street here," Hilde laughed, pointing at Duo.  
  
"Shut-up! The only reason I even stopped was because I was fearing for my life!" Duo said, pointing accussingly at Hilde, who immediately stopped laughing and glared.  
  
"Well, our ride was pretty uneventful, untill Heero's radio ate his tape and Heero almot shot the thing with his gun," Relena said, smiling at Heero, who just looked away.  
  
"Really? What were you listening to?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Heero and Relena yelled together, looking sternly and nervously at the group.  
  
"Um, okay... Whoa! Is that Wufei!?" Duo said, drawing attention away from the guiltly teenagers, and pointing out at a station wagon that pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"HA HA HA! It is Wufei and Sally!" Becca pointed and laughed.  
  
"Oh! I am gonna have so much fun with this bit of information!" Robin said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"So, did you all bring your instruments?" Jenn asked, holding up her flute case.  
  
"Just barely," Trowa said, shuttering visibly.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" Catherine yelled indignantly.  
  
"Hah! Hears my Trupet!" Duo said, proudly holding up his silver trumpet.  
  
"Okay, you are in Tims section, just wait for him to show up and he'll introduce you to J.J.," Becca said.  
  
"I forgot to tell you all that I can play the clarinet as well," Quatre said, smiling and holding up his clarinet case.  
  
"Great! Come with me and I'll introduce you to our section leader!" Robin said, leading the way to the clarinet section, Becca in tow.  
  
"Well Wufei, the base section is over there," Jenn said, pointing to the group of Tuba's and Trombones in the middle of the feild, "and, the color guard is right there,"  
  
"Great, come on girls," Relena said, leading the five Gundam Girls to the section of the track in front of the bleachers where the color guard was stretching.  
  
"Oaky, and Heero, Curtis, the precussion section leader is over there," Jenn said, pointing to where the drum line stood practicing their cassins (god, I've been in marching band for almost five years and I still don't know how to spell cassions right!), "And Trowa, you follow me and I'll introduce you to Erin and Emily, our section leader!"  
  
A/N: Hmmm.... did I forget anyone? I probably did. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of 16 odd people!? It's hard! I don't want to focus more on one character couple more than the other, but sometimes that seems to to the case. Well, this chapter was pretty short too, but I really hope it was better than the last one. I was really having a bad writters block and it took alot just to pump out that much. But, I guess tonight I was in dire need to enjoy myself since my parents aren't doing anything but fighting lately! Anyways, I hope you like this, I guess there was some hinted romance, not anything major, but I am working on it! I don't own anything and since tomorrow is my last day of finals, I should be able to write another chapter this weekend! Ja ne! And thanks to all of those who reviewed! 


	12. It's an obvious blind date or your date ...

"Ugh, I swear I have never been this tired in my entire life!" Relena said, as she followed Heero into the elevator.  
  
"It was our last day of Band Camp today, so you can rest all this weekend," Heero said, as he pushed the button to their floor.  
  
"Yeah, but our little break is over and next week it's back to school full time again! That really sucks!" Relena complained, thinking of the week of half days she missed because of band camp.  
  
"Thank Quatre for that one," Heero said, as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.  
  
"Oh, but it was kinda fun," Relena said, steppping out of the elevator, followed by Heero, "I mean, color guard is really a blast! And that trip to California over spring break is going to be so rad!"  
  
"Um, right," Heero said, wondering if he should be worried about Relena's preppy attitude, but just brushing it off as a case of Color Guardidiss.  
  
"Oh, and I've been meaning to say this for awhile now," Relena said, stopping in her tracks and turning to face Heero, "You were really awsome on the... um... what do you call it?"  
  
"...quads?" Heero supplied, looking slightly amused at the blushing girl in front of him.  
  
"Right... Quads! It's really awsome how you can play those so fast," Relena said, making a ridiculous attempt to copy Heero playing the Quads (A/N: In case you didn't already know, Quads are those four drums that are held together and are seen in most marching bands. Those are my favorite drums. Just a little bit more info for you, Heero is capible of playing all percussion equipment, but he is partial to the snare and quads)  
  
"Thanks, um, you are a really good dancer," Heero said, fishing for a compliment, seeing as how he was pretty new at this.  
  
"Oh. you really think so? Nah, I'm a real clutz. Remember when I lost control of my batton and it hit Duo on the head?" Relena, said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you are such a great dancer," Heero said, grinning at that fond memory of his.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Relena said, laughing, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, konbanwa Heero-kun."  
  
"Konbanwa Relena-san," Heero was bout to follow Relena's lead and head into his apartment for the night when his cell phone started to ring the mission impossible theme. Cursing at the stupid person who called him as he was about to enter his home, he clicked on the phone and said, "this better be good."  
  
"Oi, It's nice to hear your voice too Heero!"   
  
"Duo, what do you want?" Heero said, flinching at Duo's abnormally cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me tomorrow," Duo said, getting right to the point.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! We haven't had any time to just hang out together!" Duo said, faking a sniffle.  
  
"Duo, I just saw you all week last week and about two hours prior to now," Heero said, jaming his key into the lock and opening the door.  
  
"Oh right, anyways, what do you say? How about 12:00 pm, at the mall?" Duo asked, hoping Heero would say yes.  
  
"... Sure, I don't have anything better to do anyways," Heero said, giving in to his odd teenage cravings to do something other than study for school.  
  
"I love you man! See ya later!" Duo said, then hung up, leaving Heero glaring at his phone.  
  
(A/N: Alright! For all of you freaking out right now, or some of you rejoicing, I am here to report that this will NOT turn into a yaoi fic! Duo said the whole I love you bit in a ridcously fake tone, meaning he was just being his odd American self. Don't really want to spoil it, but if you haven't figured out that Duo has the hots for Hilde and vise versa (sometimes) than you are really thick headed.)  
  
"Alright! The plan has been set in motion!" Duo said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should just let them be," Hilde said, looking at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hm, maybe you're right," Duo contimplated for a solid second.  
  
"Nah!" The two teens said, as Hilde changed their TV to the X-Files.  
  
The next morning it was a typical beautiful day. The sky was overcast the temperature was a warm 52 degrees and the winds were at a calm 20 miles per hour. Yes it was the perfect day to go to the mall. Needless to say, every soul in Kitsap County was cramed into the relatively small mall, creating a loud and over crowded enviornment. Just how Heero wanted to spend his Satuday afternoon... not.  
  
"Damn that baka, when I see him I'm going to ring his neck," Heero grumbled, glaring at a innocent bystander, causing him to leave in quite a hurry.  
  
Just as Heero was about to turn for his car and track Duo down himself, he heard his name being called from behind him.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?" Relena asked, running up to stand next to Heero.  
  
"Duo said he would meet me here," Heero said plainly, continuing to walk in the direction of his car.  
  
"Honto ni? Hilde said the exact same thing to me last night," Relena said, getting Heero's intrest.  
  
"That little bastard..." Heero growled, clenching his fist, as he fully realized Duo and Hilde's plan.  
  
"Heero, is something wrong?" Relena asked, noting Heero's odd if not hostile behavior.  
  
"... fine," Heero straitend up and continued to walk in the opposite direction, scheming in his head the possible things he could do to Duo.  
  
"Oh Heero, wait up!" Relena said, catching up with Heero, "Do you think you could give me a ride? I took the bus and I don't want to relive that experience let alone have to wait another hour for the bus to come."   
  
"Sure I guess," Heero said offhandedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying, or what he was getting into.  
  
"Oh wait Heero, stop!" Relena said suddenly, as they made their way through a department store, "don't you think this is the cutest shirt?"   
  
"What?" Heero looked at her confused as she held up a red shirt that had a chibi female soldier figure on it and text of feathers that said "perfect soldier girl" on the back. Not being 100% sure off what to say, Heero said the usual guy thing, "sure, whatever."  
  
"Honto Ni!? Cool, let me find something to go with it and I'll buy it!" Relena said excitedly as she started to weave in and out of the clothes racks in seach of the perfect combination.   
  
After a good fifteen minutes of seaching and about 20 "whatevers" later, Relena emerged from the dressing room wearing her new shirt with a denim jacket and a black mini skirt. Finally satisfied with her choice in clothes, Relena then decided that Heero needed a wardrobe change.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing," Heero said firmly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh come on Heero! The styles are different here on earth! You gotta get something else!" Relena pleaded, and then without much conesnt began to drag Heero in the direction of the men's department.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is absolutly priceless!" Duo exclaimed, as he looked at the camera monitors from the department store.  
  
"Yeah, who knew that Heero would go clothes shopping?" Hilde laughed as Relena dragged the protesting Heero through out the store.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when Heero would be controlled by a woman!" Duo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad the rest of the gang could make it, this would be great blackmail material!" Hilde said, whipping out a bag of popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, but unlike us, they all have real jobs that need constant hours," Duo said, grabbing a handful of popcorn, "Isn't being a salvage engieer great?"  
  
"You mean a junk collector? Oh yeah, it's so glamorous..." Hilde muttered, recieving a glare that was short lived as the action really started to pick up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero! Come out of there or I'm coming in!" Relena yelled, as Heero refused to come out of the dressing room.  
  
"Forget it Relena," Heero said firmly, renforcing the door by leaning against it.  
  
"Hm, you think you can keep me out that easily huh?" Relena said, as she simply slipped under the stall through the other on next to it.  
  
"Relena, this is the men's fitting room. You're not allowed in here," Heero said, raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Oh, come on Heero, you look great!" Relena gave Heero a once over and admired her taste in clothes, with the limited options Heero gave her. He was clad in a pair of baggy jeans, complete with a chain running from his belt loop to his pocket on the left side, and a baggy black shirt with a sword surrounded in chains on the back.  
  
"Yeah right.... great..." Heero said, tugging at the new shirt and pulling at the top of his pants, "these damn jeans feel like they're going to fall off me Relena."  
  
"They're supposed to be like that Heero-kun!" Relena said, whilst dragging him out of the dressing room, "now lets go pay and then get something to eat, I'm starved!"  
  
After paying for the new clothes, thanks to Relena's Sank kingdom credit card, they made their way out to Heero's BMW to get something to eat.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Relena asked, as Heero stopped at a stoplight.  
  
"To get something to eat, where do you want to go?" Heero asked, waiting for the light to change.  
  
"Um.... lets go to... Olive Garden!" Relena practically sqwealed as they caught sight of an Olive Garden.  
  
"..." Without much thought, Heero turned into the Olive Garden parking lot and parked. Heero opened the door to the returant for Relena and then put their name on the list with...  
  
"Jenn!?" Relena asked surprised, as Jennifer appeared to lead them to their table.  
"Oh my! What are you guys doing here?" Jenn asked, blushing slightly at the fact that she was being seen at work by people she knew.  
  
"Oh, we're just getting a quick bite to eat," Relena said, on behalf of herself and Heero, "I didn't know you worked here."  
  
"Oh yeah, on the weekends mostly, actually, Becca and Robin are working here today also," Jenn said, as they followed her to the back of the resturant.  
  
"Wow, that's cool, huh Heero?" Relena said, nudging Heero with her elbow to get some sort of reaction from him.  
  
"...right...."  
  
"Well, here's your table, and your server will be right with you," Jenn said bowing, then retreating into the kitchen to inform her friends.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Duo! Phase three is now beginning!" Hilde said, as she walked back into the room, "Robin just called and said that they are searving the couple right now."  
  
"Great, do they know the plan?" Duo asked, as he followed Hilde with his eyes as she sat next to him.  
  
"Yup, everything is ready for them!" Hilde said enthusiastically as she flipped a switch and gave them a prime view of Heero and Relena on the T.V screen.  
  
"Excellent!" Duo rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha! This is my poor excuse for a cliffhanger! But, I am making these chapters for all you people out there who wanted some Heero and Relena romance. It isn't that big right now, but it will pick up, believe me! Well Ja ne! and remember, if you sue me, you won't get anything because I don't own anything period! 


End file.
